Friend Foe Hate Love?
by FireVentus
Summary: Clary lives in New York and suddenly moves. She finds Jace and maybe they share a forgotten past.......will contain some lemons, swears and drunk gang bang not really...:
1. The BIG Move

Friend? Foe? Hate? Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the original MI only thing I own is the Itouch, their home and their alterative life.

**Jace: Touché...you own my house.**

**Clary: You won't even be in the story until the end.**

**Jace: I'm gonna kill you.**

**Clary: *Gasp* me?**

**Jace: No, no, no, no! Not you, the author.**

**Magnus: Hey I won't be in until...later on. And I don't have my magic*starts crying***

**Alec: Just let the people read now ok?**

**Me:.....Fine....but this is really funny.**

**Everyone else:.....................**

CPOV

"But I don't want to move! I'll miss my friends! I don't want to go to Idris!" I wailed.

"Sorry Clare-!" I glared; Luke knew not to call me that. It hurts. Plus the name ticks me off, " Come on Clary, we have to. I got a job there. It's not like I want to leave either but to keep us alive we have to move!"

"Clary, listen to Luke," my mom, Jocelyn, said, "we're moving on Friday, so there'll be three days to pack. Plus, you won't have to go to school. And you might want to go say goodbye to your friends, I'm sure they'd be hurt if you didn't." I tried to speak but nothing came out, save for a little sob. I covered my mouth and ran to my room. I buried my face into my pillow and started to cry. Then my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was William. I flipped the phone open and answered.

"Hey Will."

"Uh oh, what now? You sound depressed and your voice just cracked. That's not a good sign. Your upset right? Let me guess…your mom and stepdad want to move." I was about to shout at William about how the heck he found out when he laughed, "I could hear you yelling in your apartment, which I happen to be at."

"You better have written a will because you'll need it!" I yelled without thinking. William laughed at the irony.

"Hey, I'm outside your door, so you wanna open it for me or something?" He started saying but I already ran down the stairs, ignoring Luke and Jocelyn, and opened the door. I ran straight out of my home and hugged the waiting William.

"I'll miss you Clary." He whispered.

"And I you. You'll tell everyone else right? Seeing that I won't be going to school tomorrow…"

"Yea. Call me when you feel need me or send me an E-mail or something. You know?"

"Sure."

"If you find your boyfriend…punch him for me, will you? .. for leaving you. Unless something bad happened that caused _him_ to leave, wherever he is, without telling you. K?"

"Sure. Bye, see you in a long while." he smiled and kissed my cheeks. I blushed and went back inside after waving good-bye to Will. I took out a big bag and started to pack.

_Moving Day…._

"I forgot to ask…Where the hell are we staying?!" I questioned waiting for the truck to arrive at the airport that we just landed half an hour ago.

"An old friend of ours that was willing to let us live with them for a while. She and her husband own a very large house, you see…." Luke trailed off.

"I have a feeling you're not telling me everything that I want to know. Also I just realized my 17th birthday will be on this Sunday." I said. I was fuming inside knowing that Luke was holding some information back.

"Three things honey. One, you _just_ realized? Two, I can't believe you didn't ask about the house thing earlier. Three, of course I'm holding things back, you know that I can't tell you everything that I know. But I'll tell you two things. One you'll be sharing a room with a boy, and I have a feeling you'll like him." I gapped and gave an incredulous look to my mom but she smiled mysteriously. Ugh…. I hate it when my mom does this to me… doesn't she think I'm mature enough to handle myself after everything that I've been through.

"That's because she only has one guest and we're be crashing there and taking it over… And I though you might want to sleep in a room with some hot boy instead of two old people. You know?" She continued explaining, with a hint of mischief in her voice. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Also he has a brother and sister. He's adopted so they aren't his flesh/blood siblings. He's 17, his sister is also 17. And his brother is 18."

Jocelyn and Luke smiled. They looked at each other with intense love. I made a gagging sound and motion and flicked my I touch on to listen to music. I have… the tendency of listening to music and singing aloud when I was annoyed or stressed…how did my perfectly peaceful life turn out to be such a disaster??

"But my daddy said stay away from Juliet! I was crying on the stairs, begging you please don't go! And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone…." I sang until we arrived at the airport and boarded the flight. It was one of my favorite songs by Taylor Swift… called Love Story.

5 hours later….Idris

JPOV

My mother (actually my adoptive mother) told me that we had old friends that were going to be staying with us for a while, at least until they can find a home. There's no point to over think it... I mean I probably won't care, and just ignore them like how I ignored the other guests but boy was I wrong. But I was surprised that she even had friends, with her piercing blue eyes and Isabelle's cooking (ugh….). But none of her 'friends' seem to notice these things… I almost made a comment, instead I decided to hold my tongue since she would probably torture me with Isabelle's horrible cooking, (sometimes I think Isabelle makes the food just to torture us) even thinking about it makes me want to throw up. And that definitely won't be good for my angel-like features. Golden curls, angular jaw, defined abs, a six-pack, and golden eyes would make girls melt (okay, okay I'm a bit-!(gets pelted with rotten fruit)Fine! _Very_ vain, but hey with what I have you can't blame me. So sue me!). Too bad I never wanted a girlfriend. It hurts somehow. It was very late around 12 A.M. when the doorbell rang.

"Jace! Would you get that?" Maryse yelled from upstairs.

"Yea, yea." I yelled back, then suddenly I remembered that she said they had a daughter, who was around my age....this was gonna be one interesting night (if it's them…). I opened the door and I became awestruck. Holy crap!! An angel, a female angel, coming into my house and soon will living be living at MY house.

**Jace: HOLY CRAP!!!!**

**Clary: HAHAHAHA! You should see the look on your face!**

**Jace: Too bad this is only a story. They can't see my face....I'm sad now****, it probably breaks their heart not to see… (*sighs dreamily)**

**Clary: ****W****hile Jace's ****off dreaming bout his pretty face**** please click the small green bar. You know you want to ****(*****Wink, wink, nudge, nudge****)****"**

**Me:...........Something's wrong with me. Oh well see you in the next Chapter.**

**Jace: NOOOOO ****(****!!!!!****)**

**Me/Clary: .............*slaps Jace in the face**** at the same time*******


	2. Angel

**Disclaimer: ...I really think people only read this part for the dialogue with the characters. I do not own any part of the original MI story. The real author does.**

**Jace: *slobber***

**Clary: Ew! Jace! Stop it!**

**Jace: Hun? Oh****…**** sorry.**

**Me: I got bored and wrote another chapter. (Actually I wrote 7 chapters already. Just don't have time typing all of it up in one sitting.)**

**Jace: Lazy ass**

**Simon: Like you're not**

**Magnus:**** Shut up and let them read the new chapter guy, cause after I need to get to my beautiful Alec. *starts getting a dreamy face* ****Just let them read now ok?**

**Alec: *cough* *cough* and since when did I become **_**yours??**_

**Author's (annoying) Friend: All of you just shut up and stop bugging everyone already, I'm getting annoyed by all this ruckus…*vein pops on her head***

**Everyone: Yes Ma'am… right away**

**(NOT)Author: Pease enjoy!! And feel free to review and send feedback to me using the review button**

**(ACTUALLY)Me: …….Ling….sigh….*shakes head***

CPOV

Oh my angel! A hot, and I mean _**hawt**_ Guy standing in front of me. He looks at me and _his_ jaw drops, too. But I should really be the one looking like an idiot (and slobber flowing from my mouth.) I'm living with what you would call an angel. Well one in cute boxers with little skulls on them (sighs, dreamily)…wait _boxers??!_ My face turned bright red; I just couldn't help looking at those boxers one last time though. Whoa I won't be sleeping with him would I? Holy shit that would be so…awkward…what if we woke up in an awkward position? I hope they had two beds in a room… I hope he's nice… I wonder if he likes me…

JPOV

Her face suddenly turned bright red. Crap, then I noticed her parents were frowning. Then I noticed that I was only wearing boxers… and no shirt either… Oops. I gazed scanned the living room for some pants or something close to that and saw a pair of Alex's jean. I made a mad dash to it and pulled it on quickly, Alec could get mad at me later… for all I cared anyway. Funny, it doesn't hurt letting her see me this, but I had to adjust (if you know what I mean…..) I went back and tried to be as polite as possible and turned on my perfect angelic smile face.

"Hello?"

"Hi dear, are you Jace?" a redhead, noticeably taller than the other girl, probably the mother said.

"Yea." I answered slowly. I pretty much stared at the other redhead and she was also staring at me too, and thank God, it was mutual attraction and not one-sided… I hope I don't seem stupid right now…

"Where's Maryse?" The taller woman continued asking.

"Here! Jocelyn! Long time no see! You look as beautiful as ever!" My mother exclaimed as she rushed downstairs and ran to hug Jocelyn, "Is this Clarissa? She looks just like you," she paused for a while and studied her facing trying to find something out of place and then continued saying. "And unfortunately _him_." She spat. That must have been the most hatred I have heard from Maryse, ever, "Oh and hello Lucien."

"Call me Luke. It's easier on the ears. And the mouth." The man said, smiling.

"Please, all three of you, come on in." Maryse said, fully opening the double door to our house. (I actually wouldn't call it a house. More like a mansion. But we only have four bed rooms and a guest room. The rest is either storage or kitchen or living rooms. And I don't even now why we bother to get kitchens anyway… since none of the women in our house can cook anyways,)

The five of us walked up the stairs and showed Jocelyn and Luke their room. They said goodbye as Clary, my mom and me continued walking. At this point I noticed a good thing… okay; maybe it was half good and half bad. The good thing: there's only one room left that we can use. The bad/good/mixed part was that it was _my room_. Only my bed had enough room for another person. We walked to my room, and I was getting more and more panicky by the minute. Finally, we stopped at my room and Maryse didn't look happy. Actually that's an understatement she hated this. She sighed and went in to my monk like room. Maryse and Clary sat on my bed and I slumped into a nearby chair.

She sighed again" You two will be sleeping in this room. _Both_ of you."

CPOV

Me, him, alone, in one room. Oh my angel! I looked at Jace and he was bright red, like beet-red. The same thoughts are probably running through his mind. One bed, one room, 2 people, a girl and a guy in that same bed. Usually that happens with siblings or people who are married, or when your really little. And we're TEENS… it'd give people the wrong impression for sure…

"I-is-is it o-okay?" I asked stumbling on my words and shaking.

"Well…I can't find any other way. Alec won't go to Jace's room to sleep about two years ago, when he met Magnus…"she trailed off. I wonder why she didn't continue. It seems that this family also has a lot of secrets "Isabelle would take at _least_ a month's time to pack up and move to another room. So you'll share." Maryse said flatly. She saw us two with our bright red faces and smiled, "I know it's uncomfortable but I can't help it and there is no other way...so just deal with it for now, okay?."

She stood up and left. I fell back on his bed and Jace just stared at me.

He coughed and said "So…your name is Clarissa?"

"Yea, but just call me Clary, though." Angels! His eyes, those golden pools, they were so mesmerizing.

JPOV

Angels! Oh my GOD. I cannot believe that _she_ would actually allow this! Isabelle runs through 10 guys a week and Maryse doesn't allow them in her room even one night. But she does allow Alec with Magnus together with the room closed… but that's a different situation. I mean Alec is pretty mature and so is Magnus, mom seems to trust a lot for some reason. I'm now expecting a helicopter crashing through the roof and a reporter yelling "YOU JUST GOT PUNKED!!" or something like that as soon as Maryse left. Then everyone, including the new girl and my siblings, laughing at me.

I cleared my throat and asked "So…your name is Clarissa?

She hesitated then said, "Yea, but call me Clary."

"Ok, got cha. Clary. Like as in the sage. The plant." I said, I had nothing sarcastic to say for some reason. I'm like a fish above water and that's never a good sign… Why am I falling so hard for a girl that I know nothing about?? That's not like me at all…

"Hello? Hello~?" She waved her hands in front of me. I zoned out a bit and popped back, "You ok?"

"Yea. Angels it's twelve! Let's hope Isabelle goes easy on us tomorrow because you're new here. Night." I took one of the bed sheets and wrapped it around myself, getting ready to sleep on the chair. I decided that I needed some distance from this girl...

"Aren't you going to use the bed?" Clary asked innocently.

"Yes, I was but…but…you…"I stammered. Shit…I _never_ stammer.

"I'm here? Its ok, we can share… (I hope)…the bed…. I guess… if you don't mind that is…" He stared at me like I was crazy.

"What? Never mind then." I went red again as I took my jeans off. She was still staring at me moved to the bed. I raised an eyebrow and she turned beet-red and covered herself with the quilt and went to sleep. She had her eyes closed and I stared at her lips. Those bright red, full lips… I finally crawled on to the bed and lied down beside her. Clary was already asleep and muttered something

"Jonathon…no…"

My breath hitched. That was _my_ name! Well my old name… hmm… Then all my thoughts broke and I stopped thinking, when Clary had her arms around my chest and was hugging me tightly, burying her face in the croak of my neck. WOW. I was sleeping with a 15, 16ish girl who is gorgeous and that was hugging me. Tightly. If Alec sees us he'll start babbling and stammering. He'll also be bright red. Ha-ha that idiot thinks I don't know he's gay though…but it's not like he and Magnus haven't done _it _before (horrendous! I'm still scared from that)…sigh…better go to sleep now and stop thinking now…

**Alec: YOU KNOW????!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!**

**Jace: Yep!**** I know just bout everything so calm down Alec… *Alec turns beet red***

**Magnus: *pats Alec in the back and embraces him* there's nothing you need to worry bout love, after all there's nothing to hide *Alec face heats up even more***

**Clary: *shakes her head**sighs and kisses Jace***

**Jace: Just can't stay away can you****, huh****?**** Can you?**

**Clary: Even if I could I wo****uld****n't. *hugs Jace tightly***

**Jace: Easy there! I'm still bruised from the story.**

**Isabelle/Simon: *makes gagging motion/sound* Belch!**

**Clary: HAHAHAHAHAAH! What a cute couple.**

**Me/Annoying friend ling: *Evil laughter* Muhahahahahahahaha**


	3. 1irst Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the MI original story line. I own their **_**now**_** lives.**

**Jace:*snores....***

**Clary: Ah...Jonathon....**

**Jace: Clare.....**

**Magnus: They make a great couple don't they?**

**Simon: *sadly* .......yea**

**Isabelle: Too bad we have to wake them up. Ready?**

**Alec: YEP! **** Ready Mangus?**

**Mangus: Totally! 3….2….1….**

**Alec& Mangus&Isabelle: ****WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Clary/Jace: OMG! ****WHAT THE ****FUCK!!!!!!**** *everyone starts laughing***

**Aline: Let people read now.**

**Me: M'kay. And action!**

1irst Day-- Introductions

APOV

I'm surprised that Jace isn't up yet. It's already ten and he's usually up by eight. I decided to go to his room and was utterly f****n shocked. Anyways, there was a _girl_ sleeping with Jace. But that wasn't all…She was hugging his chest as she slept and was murmuring happily. I was…well, jealous. _Why_ would he be with a girl? Well that's kind of obvious. He's straight, sigh. My jaw dropped and I was angry as hell. I saw Isabelle walking down the hall and I called her over.

"What Alec? What do yo—whoa! Jace is actually with a girl. Hey! Jace! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???!!!" She yelled. Ouch that really hurt my ears, I wonder how Jace is feeling… I mean when Isabella screams… it's never a good thing…I was snapped out of my thoughts as Jace muttered something…

Jace muttered something like, "Go away! I'm trying to sleep here. Ahh…" He said sounding annoyed and then sighed.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled, angry now. Instantly he sat straight up and woke up, as did the girl since she was practically ON him. Her face was as red as a tomato when she found that she was hugging Jace.

"Ah…." Jace said. He seemed to still be half-asleep and started cursing. On the last part made sense, "Me and four others need to explain. And I mean _**a lot**_."

CPOV

So warm. So cozy. So……protected. I haven't felt like this since…since I was with _him_. I snuggled into the warm surface when I heard someone, a girl, screaming. I woke up to find that I was hugging Jace. Hard.

"Ah…." Jace muttered. He was still sleepy I could tell. Wait, how could I tell _how_ he was? I only know him for a few hours!

"Me and four others need to explain. _A lot_." I heard him say through my half asleep ears.

I was red as a tomato when I found myself hugging Jace. My arms automatically reacted by letting go of my hot, a comfy human cushion as Jace and the other two, probably his siblings, argued. I hugged myself as I thought. _Whoa, do I like _him_? I barely know him!_ My train of thoughts stopped as the other two left with one of them angry, since he slammed the door shut after him. The other in happiness, wow, what a weird family.

"I'll take a shower." Jace said, getting up and walked to the bathroom, which was right across the hall. I heard the water turn on and Jace washing. Oh why do I thinking of these things…..My face was also burning… what is wrong with me, I mean seriously, I only met this guy for one day and I'm already falling for him this bad… theses horrible!!! I told myself but deep down in my heart I felt pure bliss. Then the water turned off and I saw Jace enter with a towel.

"Oh…er…um I thought you'll be gone and….."He stammered. I smiled and walked to the bathroom. I took a 10 minute shower and was very satisfied as the muscle in my shoulder relaxed. I covered myself with a towel and walk back to Jace and my room. When I got back I saw Jace waiting for me... and toying with a pencil. When I came in he stared at me and turned bright red. His jaw dropped…again. The pencil he held fell in slow motion, and as if timed, my towel dropped. Unbelievable, holy crap…

JPOV

I stared as the white material drifted away, leaving Clary naked. She was quite pale, not like a vampire, her chest was small, but enough. There was a big bulge in my pants. There was a small tuff of red hair between her legs. I could not tear myself away from her. Neither could she to find cover as she was equally as stunned.

"Um, uh, ah… you….you should cover your self…" I stuttered, trying to not show that I was looking t her and not thinking appropriately…

She stood. There was a tinge of red that blossomed on her cheeks. She nodded and went to her bags, chewing on her lips. Clary found some clothes and began to wear them in a rush… I mean I don't blame her, but it would've been nice to see her naked for a few more minuets… wait… what the hell am I thinking?? I'm Jace lightwood… who has never fallen for girls EVER… why start now? I thought as I stared at her. I just couldn't control my thoughts today, and I had already given up and once again my thoughts drifted…She was beautiful, so lovely…Utterly, unbelievably, beautiful.

"Sorry? What was that?" Clary asked.

"Oh um..." Crap! I didn't realize I had spoken out loud, but who cares (well maybe she does), "I said that you are....beautiful." I broke out a cold sweat and was red.

She smiled and that ting of red grew into a blush, "Thank you. We better get downstairs before they start to worry." Even though se seemed embarrassed she seemed happy I observed…

Downstairs Maryse, Luke, Jocelyn, Alec, and Isabelle were talking and arguing with each other, trying to find out what was happening.

"Who is _she?!_" Alec said, almost snarling.

"WHY is _she_ here?!" Isabelle asked, although not as aggressive as Alec.

"Please, please. I feel that we should wait for the other two to come before we start explaining, as I said 2 times now. Speaking of the devil, here they are." Maryse said calmly.

We sat down and everyone staring at us, "So....what do you need to know?"

Alec scoffed, "Only about everything! Why is there a strange girl in your bed-"

Isabelle cut him off and, "And why is there more people living at out house?"

"Mom, I thought you told them?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Ok, first of all. Clary is not stranger. Second Clary and her family are going to stay here for a while. I have the only space left for any to use so she has to stay with me." I stated flatly, my voice betraying none of the emotion surging through me, "Maryse made it like so." I was so glad I had the best poker face of the family… it really did come in handy once in a while…

Isabelle and Alec gave an incredulous look to Maryse. She only shrugged and waved to Clary, Luke, and Jocelyn.

"Please introduce yourselves." she said.

"I'm Clary Fairchild."

"Hello, I am Jocelyn Fairchild."

"Hi, I am Lucien Graymark. Call me Luke."

"I'm Jace Herondale, these are my siblings Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. And Maryse Lightwood is their mom and my adopted mom. Robert Lightwood is my adopted dad and their dad, but he isn't here right now. He'll be back in a week."

"I'm pretty sure we can introduce ourselves." Isabelle said still glaring at me along with ALec.

"Mom? Why didn't you tell us?" Alec asked.

"Sorry, it probably slipped from my mind." But somehow no one believed her since she was smiling more cheerily than usual…

After some more formalities we retreated into what is called a "normal" Saturday.

**Jace: well we are screwed over four times.**

**Clary: we don't do that until hm.....the ninth or tenth chapter where we get dead drunk.**

**Jace: No I mean that Isabelle would kill us with shopping**

**Clary: oh.**

**Isabelle: FYI I have never kill anyone yet with shopping.**

**Alec: except you ran a kid over and almost killed him from all of your stuff burying him.**

**Isabelle: Well......**

**Maia: FINALLY I GET TO TALK!!!!!!!!!*starts a really long speech of why I should let different characters talk***

**ME: Ok, Ok....**

**Maia: still talking**

**Me: *walks away* ....women are so painful sometime.**

**Maia:....And thus- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!.**

**Me: *Starts running* SHIT SHE FOUND OUT!!!!!!! *runs for my life and prays too God to save me* (Wait! LING!!!! I'm NOT CHRISTAIN! I'm atheist!!!)**


	4. Isabelle and shops

Isabelle + Shops + People = Bad Things and remembrance

(Saturday Part1)

**I _do not_ own any part of the mortal instruments book or the orginial plot. Only that Isabelle's bi and Clare and Jace' past lives. :)**

**Maia: 0_o**

**Jace: This chapter's a bit long don't cha think?**

**Clary: I agree.**

**Aline: YAY I got referred to 2 times. **

**Isabelle:…….wow I'm bi?**

**Alec: Yep!**

**Author's annoying friend: Better let the people read now before I pop another vein.**

**Everyone (but me): yes ma'am**

**Me:*shakes head* Sigh….**

CPOV

""Want to go shopping?" Isabelle asked. Jace's eyeballs pretty much popped out. He looked like a fish. Alec turned paler (apparently that was possible…) even Maryse backed away. It's as if shopping is their bane. Then again Jace said something about hoping Isabelle would go easy today. I was partly stunned and partly shocked; I didn't think the girl (who was older) would be so friendly after seeing me sleep (WE WERE ONLY FRIGGIN SLEEPING!!!!!) with her brother.

"Ah. What the hell, ok." I said casually, twisting my long, red hair. Jace's face ashen and Maryse rolled her eye. Honestly it made her look like she was only 18.

"Aw crap……. We're dead." Alec grumbled.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Isabelle retorted, "Half hour from now. Chop, chop, get dressed, do your thing, get back. Don't make me get you."  
Everyone (well… four people, Maryse don't count) scrambled away to their room. Isabelle skipped back singing about that she got a new friend. Alec, me and Jace walked in silence until…

"So…" Jace started.

"So?" I asked.

"Um, this morning you were hugging me……and were mumbling about someone named Jonathon." Jace stammered.

I felt my face go red then suddenly rush away. I had a horrified expression, "I….Jonathon….John. Never mind him. He's no one important." Well to him it probably didn't look like he wasn't anyone important. "I…..tend to get near heat sources…and…yea…"

Jace smirked, "Well, I've been told to be very hot. Can't discredit that now can I?"

"Sarcasm King's back eh?" Alec said, "Dude, you weren't being sarcastic for almost a day. Must be a new record. To be honest I have missed that sarcastic character. You like Clary or something?" He also had that smirk, albeit less handsomely.

Jace narrowed his eyes at Alec and turned red. "Maaaaybeeee. But it's not your business." He started out with the cold personality, but then started to fidget," Um….We better go now… I only know her for a day anyways…Come on Clary."

"You know what they say. 'Love at first sight!'" Alec sang, and then burst out laughing. Jace gave him a nasty look. I also scowled at him. He only laughed louder. I sighed and dragged Jace with me to our room.

"Don't break anything! I don't want to explain what _might_ have happened!" Alec laughed even harder and he saw us turn red. We turned a corner into out room and I sat with a "huff!" Jace was bright red and had a murderous look on his face. I suspect that I did also, the look anyways.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Jace swore, oddly this reminds me of someone. Sigh, thinking of _him_ makes me sad. I found and wore some hoodies and pair of jeans. Jace wore a T-shirt and running shorts. As I was dressing I noticed someone staring at me intensely. I shuddered and walked to the door and swung the door open. I felt a hand grab my wrist. I sighed and smiled.

"One day, not even, and you're hooked." I said. Emotions I haven't felt for two, three years were building up again.

"Um….yea…" He whispered to my ears when he got to me. I turned around and kissed him, _hard_. I pretty much pushed the both of us to the bed where our tongue fought for dominance. He was relentless but I was able to over power him and my tongue tasted the inside of his mouth.

JPOV

My god! Clary would be the death of me! But right now I'm lost in the passionate kiss. Our tongues fought for a while but I let her win. Her tongue tasted like mint…probably that she used my toothpaste. We both heard foot steps but thought nothing of it, until…..

"Hey, Jace could I borro-! WHOA! JACE?" Isabelle's screech was enough to break us apart, but my hand was still on Clary's wrist "One day and you are already kissing….either your really smooth or something happened…Don't do nothing…I" Isabelle said

"Yes, mother." I said sarcastically. Isabelle groaned and muttered something about how I'll be the death of her. She walked out then bolted to her room…or that way anyways.

When she was gone, Clary has a humorous glint in her eye. I smiled and gave a deep kiss with my tongue in her mouth this time. We stopped and walked downstairs and heard Isabelle say stuff.

"…Yea… you heard me right. They were _kissing_!"

When we actually got down Isabelle acted like nothing had happened and Alec had that smirk, implying he know something. I groaned, Isabelle told Alec what happened. The two would spread gossip or rumors of me and my beautiful Clary. _Wait! MY?_ I barely know her, yet she has a connection with me. I just can't put a finger on what. I don't feel that hurt that pierces me when ever I see a guy and girl kiss, or when girls try to come on to me. _Well…_I am quite dashing and charming. Any girl would want a piece of me (well...I hope it's _all _of me… I don't want to be the front page news of a murder caused by love-freak-girls.)

"Where to?" I asked.

"We're going to the Megamall." Isabelle said, "Clary needs new clothe if she wants to hang with us at the Pandemonium."  
"Are you sure? Maybe you just want to touch her. We know you're bi." I smirked. Alec started laugh like a madman, Clary moved back a bit and Isabelle… well I think I'll be eating her food for the day…she has a murderous glint in her eye. Also she was red as a beet.

"…Whatever…Immature shitheads."

"FYI, Immature spells I'm mature." Hey I couldn't resist, also I'll probably have a knife protruding from my thigh. OW…. If looks can kill I'll be dead after the first remark as Isabelle was staring at me and probably wishing she gets a or finds a dagger and then fling it at me. We walked to the mall which is not that far away. Still, it took about ten minutes to walk there. We (as in Isabelle) ran (as in Clary. Poor Clary…) through at least ten different stores. Me and Alec just carried the stuff that the two girls bought. Good thing we were use to carrying the stuff. In total, we spent 3 hours browsing and buying things and spent over a thousand bucks. Good thing that Izzy has a job or me and Alec would be broke (well, until our next paycheck…) Alec and Izzy went back earlier as they had things to do (I.E.: Magnus and Simon…maybe Aline as Izzy's bi.) I and Clary walked home together. I decided to make some small talks when we reached the park near my-, I mean our home.

"So…Hi!" I asked. That was lame, I mentally slapped myself.

"Hi….what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much," then I smiled my lopsided smile and said, "Well, except that kiss anyways."

"Want another?" she asked and smiled when my jaw dropped. Wow, where did this boldness come from? I saw her chewing her lips. Aha, so she was also a little nervous. I gave a smile and kissed very passionately. Our tongues danced and needy sparks fried my tongue. Then I heard something whistle. I turned to block that incoming missile, too late. A steel pipe struck my forehead and my knees gave out from the pain. Clary screamed my name, my original name, Jonathon. I blacked out.

_Flashback_

It's said that traumatic events may cause lost memory, like people with amnesia. Well, to make things simple I had, _had, _amnesia. I was always told abut this from the last two years. I avoided girls because something I held prevents me from doing so. The "close" encounter with the pipe (I hope I'm alive) revived the memory.

Memory one, 7 years ago today.

Grade 3, it had been about a month into the school already. I heard that there was a new student coming into this school. I wasn't very worried and just sat there. The teacher stood up as a little girl with fiery red hair stood beside him.

"Class," he announced, "We have a new student, her name is Clarissa Fairchild."

"Call me Clary." She said, blushing when she caught me with my mouth open in surprise. She was pretty. We became the best of friends. We shared our first kiss in grade five and everyone that saw cheered and whooped. I nicknamed her Clare.

Memory 2, just 2 years ago.

As now I was sixteen I began driving, well, taking lessons.

"Ok, now take the left." My instructor said.

"Ok. HOLY FUC—!" I cursed but wasn't able to finish. There was a crazy driver that crashed into us. I tried to get control when I saw Clary crossing the street I was spinning into, "No." I whispered, and saw Clary get hit by the car I'm driving. THUMP! I was crying, which don't help and crashed us into a tree. I smashed my head on the dashboard through the airbag. Then blank. I woke up in the hospital and left New York to Idris, remembering nothing of New York.

_End of Flashback_

I woke up to see Clary struggling and the mugger/rapist groping her. I got hell-a mad and rushed up to the rapist with inhumane speed. I grabbed his collar and flung him about 20 meters from where I was. Normally I would be saying HOLY CRAP, but I was rushing Clary back home. I picked her up bridal style and ran home. People stared, well it was obvious why. A teenager with a bleeding forehead and carrying a girl that was probably unconscious doesn't seem very normal. I did not care though. I got home and almost broke down the door by knocking. Isabelle was unfortunately cooking and came through smiling which immediately faded. She then almost screamed and she saw me bleeding profusely and began to cry. I felt the adrenaline rush out with the blood and I managed to croak.

"Isabelle…*huff* hel…p.." then I fainted.

CPOV

I woke up at home pinned under someone. Then I remember the mugger and started to struggle. I looked down and saw Jace instead, unconscious. My eyes filled with tears up and I started to cry. Isabelle and Alec were pulling Jace up. As soon he was up I stood up and helped them pull him into a chair. I sat on him and hugged him softly, he stirred and moaned.

"Ow, ow, ow. I'll be happy not to see a lead pipe again." He moaned. I don't know either to cry or to hit him. I decided to cry, "Christ, Clare! What's the matter?"

"I-I-I thought you were dead!" I wailed, but then Me eyes went wide, he couldn't be! "W-wh-what did you call m-mm-me?" I stuttered.

I gave a lopsided smile despise the pain, "Clare, Clare. Oh Clare how could I have…" he trailed off.

"How could you have what?" I asked. Inching closer to his lips, not caring about that there were people there. Alec was trying to find the First-Aid kit. Isabelle ran to find the adults and got back.

"How could I have forgotten you. Fray." My breath hitched.

"Jonathon?"

"The one who's your boyfriend. Is Will good?'

"Yea, he's fine. But you……how?"

"I had amnesia after I ran into you with that car 2 years ago."

"THAT WAS YOU???!!!!" I screamed, I couldn't believe that _he_ had ran me over.

Luke, Maryse and Jocelyn walked down the stairs. Maryse turned pale when she saw Jace bleeding. Luke had a slight smile, but it was sad and happy at the same time.

"Found your boyfriend?" Luke asked. I gapped at him and my face went red with embarrassment and anger. "Told ya you'll like him."

"YOU _knew???!_"

"Yep!"

"How could you have not told me that Jace was Jonathon??!" I screeched.

"If I did you would have pressured him to remember."

"Well if you put it that way…" I shook my head, "I despise you."

Jace tried to get up and retched and slumped back. He probably got a concussion from the blow. I would know. I want to be a doctor. Which kind? IDK.

Isabelle frowned, "Jace, Jonathon, whatever! You need to explain."

**Jace: wow, I almost fuckin get killed! I sort of hate you now author.**

**Me: as long as you don't kill me. I wrote this at 11:30 P-fuckin-M.**

**Jace: oh…. Whatever.**

**Clary:*kisses Jace again* That was scary, don't do that again. We're all human in the story so the stele won't work.**

**Magnus: I'm still sad.**

**Alec: You won't be after a while!**

**Everyone else: …….**

**Aline: Simon! Want to go three-some with Isabelle?**

**Simon: …..WTF????**

**Isabelle : I don't really care. Let's go**

**Simon: whoa**

**Sound F/X: *You hear panting and moaning in Isabelle's room." **

**Other info: (Simon, Izzy and Aline's gone.)**

**Everyone (including friend): wow…that's random.**

**Jace:I didn't need to know that..... :(**

**Clary:.........._thinking _(aw... I wish I was there with jace.....five way!)**


	5. NighttimeWTF?

Nighttime and WTF???

(Saturday: Part2)

**This is the second part to th Saturday part. Again I don't own any of the MI story. Only the face that Izzy's Bisexual.**

**Jace:Lemons, my favorite.**

**Clary: The sex one or the fruit.**

**Me/Jace: Both**

**Clary: Ah I see.**

**Aline: I hate it when people calls me Ailen...**

**Simon: Hi Ailen.**

**Aline: ARG!!!!*Scratches simon in the face, leaving very long cuts.)**

**Simon: OW HELL!!!!! FUCK WOMAN!!!!**

**Alec/Magnus: Just let the viewers to watch already.**

**Clary: Asshats.**

**Me: I agree.**

CPOV

I cannot believe it! It was _him_ who ran me over two years ago! I don't really blame him (although he did put me in the ICU for 3 months. I almost died… Ok I do blame him a _bit_). I cannot believe that he lost his memory of me and his past life because of shock and that nasty crack to his head. I can't believe I finally found my _boyfriend_! Hmm…Will was right…wow that's a shock (O_o). Jace was sent to the nearest hospital to recover and was out in a day. He somehow has miraculous; I learnt that the first day I met him. He was, well…a jerk, so I gave him a black eye. It started to recover immediately…I was freaked out. He just laughed. That was grade 3. In grade 5 though we began to change. We opened up to each other and shared our first kiss in the shade of an oak tree at school grounds. People hollered and William had his jaw drop to the floor. We became a very big target for couple pairing in the seventh grade. We didn't really care though. I'm so happy now! But Maryse wanted to see Jace…wonder what….

JPOV

There is one thing I'm worried about. What does Maryse want? I been think of that since she told me to meet her. That aside I know why seeing girls hurt so much. I still had feelings of Clary and although I forgot her I still feel that tug to my heart. I've been told that I'm always so solemn and wonders around the house tomorrow…Whatever.

"Mom?" I asked, walking into the library room of our house. She was sitting on the big couch in front of the TV.

"Oh, hello Jace." She replied. She held two boxes, one is small and velvet covered and the other is long and rectangular. She handed me the smaller box. I opened it, my eyes grew in astonishment. It was an elaborate diamond ring. On the band it had two smaller gems and had _J+C 4everI. _I gapped at it.

"After your parents passed away, you got amnesia around this time they said to keep this till you remember. I'm sorry your parents died in the derailing. They had said that this ring is yours and you'll know what to do. And this," She said, shoving the larger box into my hands, "is a precaution."

The box is a twelve pack _condom_ box. What the fuck??! I gave an incredulous look to my mother, "Are _YOU_ Kidding me??! What do you think we'll do???!!!!" I half scream, half yelled at Maryse.

"Make sure it's quiet. I don't want to lose sleep and separate you two lovebirds. Be safe, if not, Luke seems like he would kill who ever….well…whatever." She chuckled. I believe my face was bright red and I left the room stomping and grumbling about how Maryse embarrasses our family.

CPOV

Oh, Jace's back! Better ask what's up.

"Jace!" I said, sitting up from my position on the bed, "What did Maryse want?"

His face turned red and he started to stammer for a bit, "Um….Sh-she um….. uh w-wai-wait!" He took a deep breath and calmed down, "For one she gave me two boxes. One is a twelve pack condom pack," My eyes widened in astonishment, "Yea exactly. So she pretty much told me that we were going to knock each other up. I mean that you are my girlfriend and we are 17-16ish but I don't want to pressure you. God that sounded cliché. Also now I know why Maryse let us be together in the same room in the same bed."

I nodded. _Should I? Yes, no Yes, no Yes, no…ah whatever I'll do something else._

"Well, I figured out why I didn't recognize your name. You went as Jonathon back at New York."

He grimaced, "I don't like that name. Wait that's a understatement. I _despise_ the name. I would condemn it to hell but… Meh."

I laughed and said, "Jace! There is one thing I want to do."

"What's that?" he asked, curious.

"Give you a blowjob." I smirked as an incredulous look sprang onto his face.

"_WHAT???!" _He yelled. Not that I cared. I just pushed him down and roughly grabbed his member through his jeans.

"Hey easy on the package." He said, gruffly and apparently in pain or something.

I tool his jeans off and went excruciatingly slow. He groaned at the slowness. I smiled angelically. He was only in his boxers and a T-shirt. Suddenly I felt myself being lift up and thrown onto the bed. I squeaked as Jace climbed on to me.

"Your pant has to go also." He said, eyes smoldering with lust. I was pulling down my jeans but then Jace suddenly tore them off and threw them away. I started to tug at his shirt and soon, we were only in our underclothes. He tries to unhinge the bra.

"Damn thing won't come off!" He growled, "How do you woman put up with this kind of things anyways?!"

"Practice. Although I wouldn't suggest that to you." He scowled and I laughed at him. With a swift motion I unhooked the bra and the flimsy material flew off. He stared at my now exposed breasts. I blushed and tried to cover them. He growled and pinned me on the bed and kissed me feverously. I was shocked at first but loosened after a while. I kissed back and our tongues mingled in delight as they were separated for a few years. His hands traveled up from my hips where they were and to my exposed peaks. I gasped as he gently massaged my cleavage and moaned as he licked the hardened nubs.

"Jace, stop playing. I need to give that BJ. I don't break promises."

"I know. I been with you for what, 8-9 years?" he replied. Giving the beautiful lopsided smile, "But, ok I'll turn around."

As he turned I suddenly flipped him around, he gasped with surprise and I pinned _him_ down this time.

"Cheater." He gasped. I smiled at him and took his member out of his boxers. Hm…I remember he used to wear briefs. Oh well. I flicked out my tongue and lightly grazed the tip of his penis. He moaned quite loudly. His dick got even harder… if it were possible. I wrapped my mouth on the tip and swirled my tongue. Jace was now panting and peeling away my underwear. I gasped and moaned as I felt his tongue inside of me and his nimble hands play with my clit.

JPOV

Wow…my girlfriend of 8-9 years is giving me a freakin blowjob! (Although that is on the long list of sexual fanaticizes I want with Clary.) Anyways, her hand is pumping her head up and down and her soft hands massaging what her mouth can't reach. I decided she needed a reward. I took her panties off and buried my face into her womanhood. I stuck my tongue into her vagina, tasting her and my hands playing with her clit. Somehow Isabelle has the worse timing to find people but Alec is so much worse….I can't even describe it. Well I guess not locking the door was foolish…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!??????" Alec screamed. Whoa, he almost _never_ screams…in anger anyways. That screaming got Isabelle's attention and she came over to peek. Wasn't one of her best ideas…. She got one look and went bright red. (Remember? She is bisexual?) She grabbed her brother's ears and dragged him out with him yelling.

"OW! Ow…OUCH!!! Izz-OW!!! QUIT PULLING MY EARS!!! ARG!!!!"

I cleared my throat and said, "Well…"

"That was embarrassing…and HILARIOUS!!! DID you see Alec and Isabelle's faces? Pure epic fail."

"…Never thought you would use that…"

"…Get back to licking my pussy."

"Dirty girl now eh?"

"Just shut up." With that she began to pump her mouth down my shaft again. I stuck 2 fingers into her wet folds and rubbed her inside. She partly screamed as she came.

"JACE!!!!!" She cried.

"Clary…I'm….I'm…Oh god…" I was too close. She didn't seem to care as she went faster. Then as if an explosion erupted I came into her mouth and filled it, she pulled away as the first of the waves passed and then my cock twitched and shock more streams oh her face and her cleavage. She wiped the cum off and swallowed. Wow…I continued to lick and rub her wet hole and she came very quickly. This time it exploded over my face. I wiped my face and licked her juices off. Spent I lied back on the bed. Clary crawled back to me and smiled.

"That was awesome. Wonder if it'll be better when we have sex."

"Yea…I wonder." I yawned and went to sleep. When I was about to go unconscious I realized that we were unclothed and the door was unlocked. But Clary was sleeping on my chest and I don't dare move.

The last thing I thought was _if Luke comes in tomorrow…I'm dead._

IPOV

Ok its official, I did not need to see that. I know that that Jace and Clary were in love but lock the door will ya? Although I wish I was there with Clary and having a threesome…Damn hormones and goddamned bisexuality. Sigh…I still want to feel Clary though…tomorrow is Clary' birthday…hehe…going to make her drunk and get Jace, Aline, and Simon, and Clary have a gang bang… I still did get to touch her today though…sigh…her boobs are so nice and small.

**Clary: ....Creepy thoughts Izzy.... :(**

**Isabelle: I know, I just want to fuck the hell out of you. With Jace, Aline, and Simon of course.**

**Jace: I admit, that's worse than your cooking.**

**Maia: YAY, I get to show off tomorrow.**

**Aline: I do too, but Maia, you're acting like a five year old.**

**Maia: HMPH!**

**Alec: We could start a gay club.**

**Aline: I'll start a lez club!**

**everyone else but Alec and Aline and Magnus:............**

**Jace:WTF???**

**Me:I doubt my annoying friend would like to revise my lemony chapter**

**Annoying friend: You don't know that for sure!**


	6. Birthday Craze

**Birthday Craze…**

**Magnus: Finally I get the first word.**

**Alec: What a millstone.**

**Magnus: Alec, my friend you are spending way too long with Jace. His sarcasm is rbbing off on you.**

**Clary: Yea and if he hears you his ego'll be so big he won't be able to walk.**

**Jace: Hear what?**

**Maia: speak of the devil…**

**Aline: I'm sick of hearing your little argument, just go fuck each other and get it over with!**

**Me/annoying friend: SHUT UP AND LET THE PEOPLE READ! *both pops a vein in their fore head***

**Everyone else : O_o**

JPOV

It was 9:30 A.M. when I woke up. God that was insane last night. She gave me a friggin blowjob…

"Whoa…"

"Hello Jace, glad to see you're awake." Clary said.

I turned to see Clary smiling brightly at me.

"Me too, how are you?"

"I'm awesome. Thank you." She grinned and sat up to stretch.

"I bet, especially after last night. Oh and you drooled." She blushed and looked at the pillow. Her side was almost saturated with saliva. Her face turned even redder.

"We…better go take a shower." She said, quickly changing the subject. I smiled at her and followed her to the shower room. We didn't exactly…shower the whole time. We began a water fight and started to shout and laugh. We then started to kiss very passionately and stuck our tongue into each other's mouths. However sometimes I wonder how I'm able to live with Izzy with her impeccable taste of time to barge in. Izzy was half naked as she walked into the…quite large shower room. She suddenly saw me and Clary kissing very deeply and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN???!!! I think I'm traumatized now….." She yelled. Luckily the shower room is fairly sound-proof; sadly the room's echoes intensified her screech by about 10 times.

"Oooouch Izzy." I drawled, "Trying to make us deaf?"

"If would help if it didn't look like you two were having sex." She sniffed.

Clary blushed and wiggled a bit. I let her go from my embrace (which I had no idea I had on her) and went back to showering. Izzy was still standing at the door staring at us with a beet-red face, although I don't know if it's from anger or embarrassment. She left the room and the door went shut softly.

IPOV

Oh My God. That _was _traumatizing. Although I just want to go and get it on with Clary, though I know Jace would probably kill me. Sigh… why does she has to be so tempting! Sometimes I wonder if I'm Bi or just lez… Anyways I'm going to wait for the two to get out of the shower. Oh there we go… Wow…it took them another 10 minutes to get out. I'm scared to imagin what they were doing in there in ten minutes.

CPOV

We…kinda of continued our water fight after Isabelle went out of the room. Well kinda…(really we just did some sexual "things" on each other except sex. I'm actually kind of scared of Isabelle as she may drug me one day to have sex with her….if she was actually bi…)

I dressed up in a emerald green dress that Isabelle manage to make me buy (after threatening to touch me…) I can't believe it's my birthday. So much happened after two days. Anyways I tried to wear some high-heels but tripped and banged my head viciously. My eyes teared up immediately.

"Clary! Are you ok?" Jace asked.

"Does it look like I am?"

"Judging by that remark, yes." He smiled his trademark lopsided smile. Doing that just drains my brief anger at him. Sigh… "Clare, if you're fine on your own I'm going to visit Alec ok?"

"Sure, I got plans with Izzy anyways." I said, shivering to think what may happen with me and her.

As if he can read my mind, maybe he could, "Don't get raped! I need my girlfriend a virgin until I actually get to her."  
"Coming from you, it's just awkward; seeing that you were the man-whore of New York."

"That hurt." He said in mock-hurt.

JPOV

I reached Alec's room and walked in without knocking. Alec knows I almost never knock so he was already dressed and sitting on his bed, yawning.

"'bout time." Alec's room is messy, as usual. I swear I probably have OCD as I have the compulsion to clean his room right now. "Anyways, what do you want to talk about."

"Ok, so it's Clary's birthday today and I need to give her a _casual_ gift."

"Er… _causal_?" He gave me a confused look.

"I have a gift ready right now but…"

"But?" I took out the velvet box and showed Alec the ring, "Oh. That's…_elaborate._"

"I know. I need to give her something less….dramatic."

"Honestly dude, I don't know, get her an ITune card or something. She seems pretty attached to her Itouch."

"Hm….yea that would be nice."

"Jace, you and nice don't ever go together." Alec said, smiling, "But that aside are you going to propose or something?"

"I-I…I don't know. She may reject me or something bad happens or…." I trailed off.

"Ha-ha! After what I saw last night I don't think she'll reject you."

My face was burning and I punched Alec in the arm, hard.

"Ow! Ok I was just kidding. Also I promise not to tell people about last night. Although I make no promises about Izzy."

I groaned, Izzy is pretty much a gossip machine. The juicier, the better.

"Jesus, I'm dead. That girl would spread that across school in 5 minutes." I walked out of the room, "Hey I'm going out to buy that ITune card now."

"Bye!"

CPOV

Isabelle's still ranting about how disgusting and wrong seeing me and Jace last night _and _this morning. Originally she wasn't going to bring this up but after seeing me and Jace in the shower room…yea. But, honestly I didn't care very much about what she said until one thing that got me off guard.

"Clary, today's your birthday right?" She asked, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. I shuddered.

"H-how did y-you know??" I asked, quivering. Unless someone knows me very well or are a friend of mine they wouldn't know my birthday. I don't publically announce the day (which is, by the way, February the 27th)…usually, and seeing Isabelle smiling so hungrily…I-I just don't feel well. It feels like she may drug me today.

"Well, for the past two years, Jace wakes up today and starts wandering around the house mumbling of someone's birthday. He looks haunted, mopey, depressed and just downright…sad! He also occasionally starts to cry in his room and starts to say 'Clare, I'm sorry, come back! Clare. Happy birthday.' Once I went and interrupted this and he has no idea why he was crying and the name Clare is in his head. The second year, when he was not right in his head, he almost committed suicide. He stuck a knife in his guts. The doctor said that we were lucky that we rushed him there so fast."

All the blood rushed out of my face, "He almost committed suicide??!!!"

"Yea…Anyways I heard him call you Clare and I put 2 and 2 together and…I figured it out."

"Isabe-!"

"Call me Izzy; it's less of a hassle."

"Ok, Izzy, you should talk less. I don't want to know that he almost killed himself."

"I know. I'm sorry if I made you sad, but I'm your typical gossip girl. Also I _should_ tell every one at school about last night," my eyes widened in horror and my face drained even more, "but I won't see as you are pretty much a couple. Also people would get jealous and some may rip your skin off as the whores want Jace as well."

"Ok thank god…Which school do you go to?" I changed the subject as I don't want to dwell on the fact Jace could have been dead before I met him again.

"Well, me, Alec and Jace all go to the same school, Alexander Glass High. We're in grade 11. Alec's in grade 12." She said.

"Is it good?"

"Good as a Whorehouse or a school?" She smirked. I scowled and swatted Izzy's arms.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself; it was too tempting. Our school is , surprisingly, good in the academically part, just that most girls act like whores. And many are lez." I was still glaring at Izzy, "Anyways, I need to get you something for your birthday. Hey how about that I bring the cake. Does DQ Ice cream cake sound good?"

"Oh I love DQ! Can you get vanilla?" I said, ecstatic about my upcoming birthday.

"Sure, I work at DQ and I get a discount buying their merchandise."

"Convenient."

"You know it! I'll call some of my friends over for the party. Three people is too little for us to have fun. Oh and I'm going to drug you with alcohol so be aware." I paled again and backed away.

"Right…" I have a feeling she wasn't kidding.

JPOV

I bought a $50 ITune gift card and I also have the ring. I'm (hopefully) set for her birthday. As soon as I opened the door to my house I was bombarded by the music "You Belong with me." By Taylor Swift. As I climbed the stairs I heard Clary sing the song.

"_Your on your phone with your girlfriend, she's upset._

_She's going off about something that you said,_

_And she doesn't get your humor like I…do_

_I'm in my room; it's a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the kind of music that she doesn't like,_

_She'll never, get your story like I…do._

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirt, She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day, when you wake up and find, what you're looking for has been here the whole time."_

I stared at Clary as she sang the song. God she's intoxicating, I just want to go over there and claim her lips to my own. However I just leaned against the door and smirked as she sang without realizing I was there. As soon as the song ended I rushed up to her (who sat on her bed) and sat on her lap.

"Oof! JACE! YOU god damned jerk!" she yelled.

"Hehe, surprised to see me back so soon?" I smirked and tipped her over, pinning her with my back. I turned saw Clary mock-pouting with her bottom lip sticking out, I laughed and lowered my face to her lips. Then I lightly took her lip in to my mouth, nibbling on it lightly. Sigh…she tasted like mint, obviously she had used my toothpaste. I rubbed my tongue on her bottom lip and she moaned in delight. Then she cupped my face and we started making out very intensely. And then…Isabelle happens.

"Hey Jace-Whoa! I gotta stop doing this."

"Bad timing much?" Me and Clary asked at the same time.

"Don't remind me. Anyways I planned out the birthday party and I _expect _you to be there."

"We know. Just don't randomly hook up with some guy…or girl." I said. She smiled evilly at Clary and she had a horrified look, "Oh no, you aren't getting near my Clare."

"We'll see about that after you had a pint of gin/Vodka."

"Aw shit."

"Anyways I'm with Simon already."

"Sure, whatever. Who did ya invite?" I asked.

"I invited Maia, Simon, Aline, Sebastian, Terra, Magnus, Meliorn, and Samantha."

"That's all?" I asked, stupefied, usually she invites…god knows how much people. And that's usually not even half of the people there.

"Well I could tell Magnus to get more." She said and smiled wickedly.

"Angels NO!" I yelled. She laughed and left the room.

"Oh and the party starts in an hour. That's 7 P.M. make me come up to get you and you'll have to give Clary to me for the night."

"Oh Angels." Clary mumbled, "Now what do we do?"

"We get ready for a night of torture."

**Jace: I don't want to give Clary up!**

**Izzy: Well you didn't get ready on time dear brother.**

**Clary: I feel abused and I'm going to get raped by a girl. Not what people usually want on their birthday.**

**Simon: Unless you're a guy!**

**Aline: Finally I'll be in the story next chapter.**

**Magnus: Damn! We missed April Fools day.**

**Alec: you always do anyways.**

**Me: This'll be fun to write and watch.**

**Everyone else: ……..sicko.**

**Me: Hey I'm the author so shut up.**

**Jace *Grabs a 2x4 and starts to beat me with it***

**Me: OW, OW! OUCH ! DAMMIT JACE I"LL KILL YOU OFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T STOP!**

**Clary/Maia: This is fun. Go Jace!**

**Isabelle/Aline: NO! GO AUTHOR!!!!**


	7. Get the Party started!

Let's Get the Party Started!

**Disclaimer: Several things. CC is a woman, a girl, and female, whatever. I'm a guy, a boy, male. Got it, get it, good. Thus I am not CC. Also I would apologize to those that play command and conquer 3 tiberium wars as I am referring to one of the units for the name. That's a long A/N…start the role talk.**

**Clary: WE GOT DITCHED! DAMMIT PETER YOU GOTTA STOP DOING THAT!**

**Me: Wha? H-ho-w do you k-k-know my name? My actual name?**

**Jace: Actually it's not your real name. Your real name is*starts mumbling as I put him in a headlock and covers his mouth with my hand***

**Me: SHUT THE HELL UP! *glares at Jace***

**Maia…boys……**

**Isabelle/Clary/annoying friend: Agreed.**

**All the guys but Alec and Magnus: Hey! SHUT UP!**

**Annoying friend: …..oh yea that's what I was to say! Please review. We're getting very little reviews and we're getting sad.**

**Me: ….I'll just write you as L later on to save space. **

**L: 'kay!**

**Everyone glares at me…**

**Me: OK OK! FINE! I'm SORRY ALRIGHT?**

CPOV

The green dress is a bit itchy so I got out and wore some casual clothes. I can hear Izzy shaking her head and sighing and complaining about that I wore too casually. Hey come on, give me a break. I dislike these clothes (even if it does turn Jace on, hehe.), it really isn't my style. Fine, sue me, call me a tomboy (I probably am, except for some things.); I rather wear hoodies. Besides, it's _my_ birthday; I should be able to wear what I want.

Then I got bored waiting for my party and started to play apps on my Itouch. I found a good one and as I played I also listened to music. Then the wait was too great to withstand (Izzy told me to stay in my room… I don't listen well…) so I waltzed down stairs to watch TV and wait for the guests.

When I reached the sofa downstairs I saw a note written out by Izzy.

_Clary, I know you probably would go downstairs before the time comes so I rigged something. It would start in 3…2…1…WOOT!_

A moment later I felt water fall all over me as I screamed. The scream turned to a curse and then an elaborate stream of swears and curses.

"IZZY! YOU DAMNED BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! ARG!"

Jace walked into the room and smirked, "I guess Izzy caught you in her trap?"

"…Shut up before I kill you." I growled, wringing out most of water in my hair, clothe and pants.

"You're lucky that you're not wearing a dress…and not in front of a crowd. Or it'll turn transparent and show a lot more than what they need to see. You really should talk a bath you know." His smirk turned into a full out grin.

I smiled at this and kissed him on the mouth, "You would like that wouldn't you. Seeing me wear a transparent dress that shows a lot more when wet…you gave me a good way to torture you." I smiled against his lips but the expression on his face was just priceless.

I laughed as he frowned at me, "Oh common! You already torture me enough in the bathroom today. Go take a bath now, you'll need it."

"Thanks captain obvious. Bye!" At this I ran upstairs to take a shower…na I'll take a bath. A nice soak would be good for me.

JPOV

I should tell that I could see the outline of her bra and panties but I'll probably get yelled at. If not by Clary then by someone else, probably Izzy since she has the worst timing for things…including cooking which is why we don't let her cook. It would turn out like horror movie come to life (if I said this to her face she would probably grab a knife and stab my arm…or give me a concussion) and go around killing people. I heard water turn on and splash not on the tiles but on something like porcelain. I knew that she was taking a bath now.

I smirked about the thought of joining her and feeling each other but the door bell rang and I heard someone slip. Probably Clary who was in the bath. I heard footsteps racing up and down the second floor but I took little notice. I opened the door as Clary ran downstairs with clothe barely on so I helped her pull it down.

"You're missing your bra you know." I said gruffly as I felt her silky smooth skin.

"I know but it's a pain to wear it if you're rushing." She replied and opened the door.

"Um…am I in between something? If so I can come back later." The girl said taking regard of Clary's near state of undress and the flush on her face from the bath.

"No Maia, you can come in now. Clary here was just taking a bath." I said as I embraced Clary from the back.

"Thought you couldn't stand girls?" Maia asked.

"Amnesia, caused by shock and a hard hit to my head. Clary's my long lost girlfriend, now she's back I feel much better." I smiled at her.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Clary then also smiled, "Hey there Clary! I'm Maia! Pleased to meet you!"

Clary smiled back and nodded, "Yes! Pleased to meet you too, Maia!"

"Want to be friends?" Maia was just beaming happiness as that most girls dislike her for multitudes of reasons.

"Sure!"

"Well, yay! Ok I'm at your party, Samantha would probably bring beer. I'll probably get wasted and then gang banged." I rolled my eyes as Clary's expression turned to one of pure horror, "Just kidding, but I'll probably still get wasted. After that I have no say to what happens."

"Yea considering last time when you got drunk. You frickin started to strip until you fainted. Thank god you still had undergarment on. We had to drag you back to your house from the car because you woke up and started to hit us." I said, remembering what happened last time.

"Yea, sorry about that. You ok?" She winced and frowned.

"Yea, but you hit quite hard, what do you do? Boxing?" Maia nodded, "Ah, forgot to ask you. No wonder."

"Clary, are you coming over to Glass High?" She asked to Clary.

"I don't know, I'll find out tomorrow."

"Clary, dear, you won't be able to go to school tomorrow if some things happen tonight between you two." She waggled her eyebrow and our faces turned red, then she laughed.

The door bell rang again we opened it. There we found Simon, Magnus, Aline, and Samantha. Samantha jumped back down to her car and was hauling something. One of the girls, Aline, was yelling at a pale skinned guy with brown hair, Simon.

"So what if I'm lez? Magnus and Alec are gay and you don't seem to care!" Aline yelled at Simon who was backing up slightly.

"Whoa! Take a chill pill there Aline! I'm not criticizing you or your sexuality, just that you need to find someone." Simon said.

"Whatever you say, Sims." Aline grumbled then brightened to the sight of Clary, "Ooh, hello there beautiful!"

"Er…hi?" Clary said nervously, ah, she's so cute like that.

"ALINE ! Stop hitting on the poor girl! She's with me!" I half-heartedly yelled, smiling at Clary as I hugged her.

"Humph, never thought I'd see the day you get a girlfriend. Seeing as that you avoid most girls at school." Simon said.

"Wow, no one's noticing me!" A voice whined.

"Sorry Magnus. Alec isn't here right now. He'll appear in about a minute." I smirked.

"Yea, glitter-boy, your boyfriend would be down in a sec." Aline smiled darkly.

"Aline, at least I have the decency of actually getting a boyfriend/girlfriend. You would find some lesbian girl or bi girl, have a one night stand and leave the next day." Magnus replied coolly.

"That is correct." Izzy said.

"And _that_ is the understatement of the year." Clary shot back.

"Humph."

"Aw. Aline I know you like me and know that I'm bi, but I got myself a Simon." Izzy smiled sweetly as Aline turned bright red.

"Sh-shu-SHUT UP!" She stammered

"Ooh, Aline does like Izzy!" I smirked again as Aline turned her gaze on me, "Sorry, Aline. If only gazes could kill."

"Shut up angel-boy! You vain, egotistic, son of a bitch." Aline spat.

"Aw, I'm hurt." I mock said in pain.

Aline gave me another glare and plopped down on the couch. Alec came downstairs and hung out with Magnus, while Izzy reviewed her list.

"There is three more people that are coming. Meliorn, Sebastian, and Terra…Hey, has anyone seen where Samantha went?" She asked.

"HERE!" Samantha said, coming in with a _lot _of beer.

"Ya trying to get us killed?" Clary half-yelled.

"Nope! Drink what you want, I don't care." She shrugged.

CPOV

Izzy sat with Simon who was holding her closely as she nuzzled his chin. They eventually went on kissing. Alec and Magnus are sitting together and Aline trying to flirt with Izzy and Maia. I was obviously with Jace. I sat on him and he only smiled at me. Apparently, neither of us wanted to move. I was slightly shocked to find that he had a hard-on from me sitting on him and he was trying to get comfortable. I tried to get up but he grabbed me by the waist and hauled my body to his. He buried his face into my hair.

"Mmh…strawberry shampoo…I'm in heaven." He murmured.

"Glad someone likes it." I murmured back. She smiled against my hair. I wonder what he's thinking about, I know he is because his hand's restless. Once I had to move it before it goes into my pants and give me an orgasm in front of everyone. The doorbell rang again and everyone stumbled to get it. After 5 minutes of tripping and yelling we got to the door. We only opened a peek when the door suddenly flew open due to a certain someone leaning on the door.

"GODDAMNED!" the girl, Terra screamed, " Fuck ! Who the hell leaves the beer case, full of cans, right beside the damned door!"  
"Ooh…err…" Samantha stammered, flinching back from the irritated girl, "Sorry."

Meliorn and Sebastian snickered at the angry girl. I shook my head…well it's now ten to seven so I guess we should start my birthday party now that everyone's here. Mom, Luke and Jace's step-mother left to another person's house to party also. I'm happy they are gone because otherwise….this would not be a good night of the adults find out. There was coke, Pepsi, pizza (courtesy of Terra), liquor, and other drinks. Bowles of snacks is also present. All but the cake is on the table, and since Izzy's trying to cook, to much of our horror (I'm sure as hell not telling her that) so I could use it as an excuse.

"Izzy, where's the cake?" I asked, frowning a bit.

"….OH JEEZE! Look at my memory! I forgot 'bout it! I'll go get it now ok?" She yelled, grabbing her car keys.

"Sure!" everyone else yelled back. As soon as she was gone, Maia and Aline started to cook/bake stuff. Izzy took half an hour to get back with the cake and many of us already ate some of the baked goods.

"Izzy, you're late!" I jokes, smiling at her.

She mock pouted, "Well, excuse me for getting into a traffic jam. What do you want to do frist? Cake, or the presents?"

"What?" I could barely hear her over the stereo system Sebastian rigged up. Simon picked the music and Boy it was loud!

"SIMON! TURN OFF THE DAMNED MUSIC!" The music suddenly stopped and everyone looked at Izzy, "Ok, Clary, open the presents or would you like to eat the cake?"

"Um…I'd rather open the presents. Want to see what Jace got me." I smiled sweetly.

"Figures." Izzy muttered, "Ok everyone please put your presents, if you have them, on the table. Comon, Which one?"

"Um…this one!" I picked up a heavy package with flower wrapping paper. Careful not to rip the paper I uncovered the item. A laptop, "…Whoa! This is awesome!"

Aline walked over and hugged me, "Glad you picked mine first."

"Thank you so much! I always wanted my own laptop."

"Now Aline break it up." Izzy commented.

"I might be a lesbian, but I still know limits, Izzy." Aline smiled again and walked back.

I shook my head and took the next present the order. It was Simon's. I, again, carefully tore the paper and exposed the present. It was a first edition CD of Simon's band, Voltage Vampires. Jace, Sebastian, and Meliorn.

"Glad you got more tasteful name Simon!" The three chimed in unison, "Tell Eric to keep thinking of the names. Usually it's bad enough to put off your maybe-buyers!"

Simon looked sorta down at this, "Oh don't listen to them, I'll give Jace a piece of my mind later."

"Thanks!" Simon smiled and stepped back.

"Now, Jace! Shall I open yours?" I asked, anticipating the present he may give me.

"Well, I would say that you should wait. But when do you ever listen? Then again, if you did listen we wouldn't have kissed back in grade 5." Jace smirked at this notion.

"Heh, whatever John." I said that just to tick him off. It worked. The side of his lips twitched.

"Don't call me that!" He pouted. I smirked at him and leaned to him to give him a kiss. Everyone went with a "Wooooh!" as they watched.

I took both small packages and opened the flat one first. It was a 50$ I-Tune gift card, "OH MY GOD! THANK YOU! I needed this! Thanks!" I leaned in and gave him a deeper kiss.

"Hey, hasn't them known each other for a day?" Sebastian asked Alec, who replied.

"Yea, but they had history back in New York."

The other present was encased with a velvety black box. I opened it to see an elaborate ring. A promise ring. A small inscription caught my eyes, J+C 4ever.

Everyone gapped, save for Alec and Jace. My eyes feel like it was going to pop out.

"We're too young to marry, but I'll try my goddamned hardest when we get older. So would you accept this promise ring, to hold and keep us together until we do?" Jace smiled, not one of those fake smiles or smirks but a real, genuine smile.

I stared at the ring for a bit more. Everyone stared at me, waiting for my reaction. No one made a sound.

'Clarissa Fairchild! Stop denying yourself! You're wishing for this ever since you both went to Junior High! Apparently we had not the power to do this until now. DON'T PASS THIS UP!'

My eyes watered with happy tears, "Yes, I accept this promise ring, to hold and keep us together until we marry!"

Jace's smile widened and he walked over. He plucked the ring from its rest and placed it on my left hand. He then kissed my hand after this. Everyone cheered.

**Clary/Jace/L: Finally!**

**Me: Hey! I'm sorry! I didn't really feel like writing, er, typing.**

**Maia: Yay! I'm so happy for you two! Good luck!**

**Jace: Thanks Maia!**

**Clary: Thank you!**

**Alec:.......I'm just here to fill up space.**

**Izzy: Alec! Don't do that! other characters want to talk too!**

**Clary: What's for next chapter?**

**Me: It's lemons everyone! Although I wish it was called crustard...mmmh I love crustard!**

**Jace: No gang-bangs?**

**Me: Dont ya read the descriptions? I said no!**

**Jace: Ah!**


	8. An Unbelievable night

An Unbelievable night.

**Note: The author is getting beat up by Jace and Clary. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Background: bunch of fireworks, flashes of light, a giant inferno, swords flying everywhere…etc**

**L: Wow, they're really pissed this time.**

**Magnus: No kidding.**

**Alec: I ****kinda**** feel sorry for him.**

**I rush by running away with tatters of clothes on…and trying to keep it on**

**Me: …IM SORRY! ARG!**

**Jace:GET BACK HERE! I'm TEACHING YOU A LESSON ON NOT DITCHING US!**

**Clary: GET OVER HERE! *flings one of her knives**

**Me: Arg! *dodges the knife…barely***

**L: Sigh did not need to see that…and we're going to have to call the ambulance later.**

**Maia: Let's hope at least **_**they**_** would give us some reviews.**

CPOV

The rest of the presents, thankfully, turned into a blur of motion. I _still _couldn't believe that Jace gave me a ring, albeit a promise ring, but still. 'Wow…' I smiled stupidly, 'that was awesome…hm…I guess I should ask If he wants…maybe…ugh…this is so hard…' My face turned bright red and I ducked so I wouldn't be laughed at.

Izzy saw anyways, "Ooh, Clary, you little rascal. What are you thinking?"

My face went even redder if it were possible.

"Clary you pervert!" Izzy mock whispered at me. I swatted her arm as she laughed at my dismay.

"Shut up!" I can feel my face burning. I'm really glad not many people's paying attention to me at the moment.

"I could always give you some Cuba Libre and see what you'll do." Izzy smiled.

"God no! I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from _anything_ then. Too low of an alcohol tolerance." I yelled and shirk away, holding my hands out in a warding gesture.

"Then you better watch your back." Izzy smirked.

"…You've been around Jace for too long."

"So have you." I rolled my eyes at this and walked to talk to other people, notably Jace.

"So…"

"So what?" Jace smirked at me, my face kept on glowing.

"I guess we're not exactly fiancés…"

"Right…"Jace nodded.

"But…"

"But what?" I slapped his arms and frowned at him as he laughed, "Sorry, hey, lets ask Sim for some music."

"Sure…?"

"Thankfully his music has more taste than his band."

"Shut up angel boy!" Simon yelled across the room, as he and

"Right back at ya, fang-boy. Seb set up the karaoke so we laugh at people later!"

"Ok-!"

"WAIT!" Izzy yelled, "We forgot about the cake!"

Everyone looked at the table with the cake, still intact but a bit melted.

"Oh yea…" everyone said.

"Clary! Help me light all the candles!"

After a while of lighting and relighting candles, the cake was finally ready to be blown and eaten.

"Comon! Make a wish!"

I sat down and looked at everyone and then my gaze lingered on Jace. Then I stared at the cake and thought to myself, 'I wish everyone could find their perfect pair and live a happy life with them.' Then I blew out the candle. Everyone clapped afterwards and Jace, being Jace, called out, "Finally! We thought we're gonna die of old age!" Needless to say, I slapped him over the head afterwards when we started to eat the cake.

"Ow! You've been picking up bad habits from Izzy." He half-pouted.

I laughed internally at this and I just want to lean in to kiss him, but instead I said, "Yea, but Izzy's picking up bad habits from you."

"Which?"

"The smirking."

"But you love that. Anyways, anyone should pick up habits from me; I'm gorgeous, handsome, and just plain awesome."

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I ate my slice of cake, "But you should be less vain, save some for the girls."

"So you're saying you're vain?"

"Nooo… I'm saying you should tone it down. _A lot_."

"Kinda hard, ain't it?" Jace looked back and smirked, "Comon! We can use the karaoke set now!"

"Kara…oke?" I blinked then reminisced back when we were in Junior high.

_Flashback…_

_It was grade 7, about 2 years before that nasty car crash. Although we were pinned as a couple long before then, we usually denied it…even though we kissed. We just say that we're friends. As you, may've guessed, everyone looked at us with a skeptical look. I guess we did love each other then, but Jace sang a song at a talent show we went to._

"_Clare, you coming?"_

"_Yea, John. I'm coming." He smiled at this and opened the door Luke's car had and jumped in, I followed afterwards._

_We got to the school with minutes to spare before the show started._

"_Clary, I'm going now, I'll pick you up at Ten." My mom said._

"_Sure!" Then I grabbed John's arm and dragged him inside, "Comon John!"_

"_W-woah! H-hey! P-put m-me down!" He yelled with no avail._

_I heard my mom sigh and leave._

_We met up with William, who's playing the drum set of the song that I have no Idea which it is as that John said it was a secret._

_Later on, after an hour of waiting, John's playing. William first got on to the stage bowed and went to his set and fixed the microphone._

"_Hello? Hello? This thing working? Ah ok. This song is created by the LMNT so, me and my friend here's going to play it, dedicated to Clarissa Fray. Ah, comon, stop hiding, its ok."_

_I glared at Will and thought to myself, 'Gonna Kill him, gonna kill him, gonna…,'_

"_My friend should be starting…now."_

_I heard a familiar playing of guitar…oh…this song. Hey Juliet…_

_Jace popped in a few seconds later and sang._

_Heeeeeeey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey I've been watching you,_

_Every little thing you do,_

_Every time I see you dance,_

_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast._

_I tried to page you twice,_

_But I see you roll your eyes._

_Wish I could make it real,_

_But your lips are sealed,_

_That ain't no big deal._

'_Cause I know you really want me,_

_I hear your friends talk about me,_

_So why trying to do without me,_

_When you got me, _

_Where you want me?_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine,_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know,_

_I want to me your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_Girl you__ got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey, Hey Juilet_

_Hey Juilet…_

_John held his smile as the music faded and said afterwards, "So will you Clary? Be my Juliet?"_

_I just sat and gapped at him as the spot light shone at me, "M-m-me?"_

"_I can't hear you, get on the stage." I stumbled in a daze to the stage and took the mic from Will._

"_Me?"_

"_Yea, who else's named Clarissa Fray?" Silence covered the place for a good minute or so before I smiled at him, happy tears in my eyes._

"_Yes, I will, I will be your Juliet, my dear Romeo."_

_We shared a very heated kiss afterwards as the crowd stood up and clapped. Some even whistled._

_We smiled the whole way back home; my mom gave us a knowing look._

"_So you did it?"_

"_Surprisingly, yes."_

"_YOU KNEW?" I screeched._

"_Yea, so did Luke and as he says, "We're not always going to tell you things."_

_I slumped back, grumbling but smiling at the same time as John smiled at me._

_End of Flash back._

"Clary? Clary? Hello? Angels to Clary~" Izzy was inches away from my face.

"Wha-?Ahh!" I screamed and fell on my butt. I rubbed my sore butt and glared at Izzy, "Really? Did ya have to do that?"

"Well I didn't say 'Boo!' so count yourself lucky."

"**Hey, hello?**"** *boom*boom*** the sound of fingers tapping the microphone rang out in the room, "**Ok, I'm going to sing a song for my dear Clare and you should remember it, OK! Hit it Simon!**"

This time Jace played out the movements of the song "Hey Juliet" and at the perfect time too! Oh my god, this has been the best birthday ever!

JPOV

As I danced out the actions of the song, m eyes focused on Clary. She caught my gaze several times and sported a deep blush on her cheeks. Then I saw her rub her head. This happened several times tonight, probably from slipping in the bathtub. After I finished my song I repeated what I said back in junior high.

"So will you Clary, be my Juliet?" I smirked.

"You already gave me a promise ring, do I really have to answer that?" Clary smiled back.

"I guess not."

…

"Hey, Jace!" Sebastian called out for my attention since the volume of the girls singing to karaoke is almost deafening.

I turned in my seat to look at Sebastian, "What?"

"Want a mudslide?"

"Eh, I had plenty, though it killed my sarcasm." I stood up and closed my eyes as I tried to balance my self, "I'm not slurring though, I still wonder where you were able to get some kahlúa."

"Then you haven't had enough!"

"What about you hypocrite?"

"I don't exactly drink that much. Do you want to see me have a seizure on the ground?"

"If it's not from my amazingly good looks, then no."

"Too bad your vainness is still intact."

"Whateve…" I was cut off by a crash and a scream. I looked down and saw Izzy, in her intoxicated glory, using her hands to yank open Clary's mouth. Then she poured a Cuba libre down Clary's throat, pinching her nose and closing her mouse so she has to swallow the drink. I held my arm out to Sebastian "Give me the damn mudslide."

…

"Seb, hou mush lichor was in thah derink?" I slurred.

"Extra strength."

"Ship… Cllary~ Clary~!" I sang out in an alcohol induced stupor.

"Yesh Jacey?"

"I shink I'm driunk."

"So am I…want to go bach to our rooh?"

"Sure." We stumbled back and forth, leaning on each other for support. If any of us fell then, we'd both be on the ground.

Unfortunately us two fell when we neared our room. We were thinking…eh…naughty things before we fell though. The fall knocks some of our senses back to our head. I stood up and said, "So…

"So…"

"What were you thinking before we fell? You were pretty red and I have no idea if it was just 'cause of the Cuba libre."

"I could tell you, but none of them are PG-13. Well, except sleeping, kissing, hugging, and having a hangover tomorrow." Clary said and shut her eyes and contorted her face in pain, "It's already starting. You?"

"I could probably name a few things for mature audience."

"I don't want an audience…"

"Neither do I. so let's get into our room before we start peeling away our clothes in the hallway."

She gave no response except kissing me deeply and flinging herself into my chest. I stood up and carried her, bridal style, into our room to ward off people. Especially a dead-drunk Izzy.

**LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT**

I laid her on the bed and lied there with her, on my elbows and kissing her intently. First came off her blue T-shirt which I tossed behind me to who knows where. Her black jeans went next and done without breaking the kiss. Over the course of the next half hour, we went from fully dressed, to boxers and in Clary's case, black silk panties and a matching bra. I broke the kiss and groaned at the sight.

"Jeeze Clare, you planning for this tonight?" I stared at her skimpy outfit and she smiled wickedly.

"If I knew this would make you this turned on, maybe I should do it all the time and let you, ahem, "Accidently see." Clary continued to smile.

I groaned at the tortuous thought and my boxers felt even tighter and Clary took notice of this.

"My, my. My big boy's little man's standing at attention." Clary slipped her hand in my boxers and started to massage my member.

" Oh…my…. Angels Clary, if you don't stop soon there may not be any action to do with you by the end of the night."

"Spoilsport." Clary pouted and I can't help but think that she looks absolutely delicious with the pout. God forbid that I can't deny anything to her.

I pulled my boxers down, exposing my still erect member and fumbled with Clary's bra. In the end, she decided to help me and unhooked her bra for me. Then I slowly, teasingly slid her panties off, making sure to brush my fingers on her sensitive, pale skin.

"St-stop teasing me already!" Clary said achingly and my dick pulsated in agreement.

"Fine, but I need to find the condom." Dammit, my parents were actually right…as they were always.

I slipped on the plastic material and walked back to a staring and flushed Clary. I decided to tease her a bit more, "Clary, I know, I'm gorgeous, but can you stop with the drooling?"

Clary quickly wiped her lips to find nothing and glared at Jace when he laughed, "Hardy har har, now common! Unless you don't what to do it."

I smirked at her and leaned close to her and pressed my engorged member at her wet little slit. My chest was pressed against her breasts, "Brace yourself, this'll hurt."

I buckled my hip and tore through the membrane of Clary's hymen. I was partially lost in the haze of pleasure when Clary gasped in pain. I cleared my head and asked, "Are you ok? I mean…I can pull out of you were-." My speech was cut off by a deep kiss from Clary, our tongues mingled for a while and she drew back.

"I-it's ok… just…give me a few moments to recover." Clary laid there, getting use to the feeling. After a short while, Clary wiggled her hips, announcing that she was ready. I pushed my hips down, driving my inflated prick into Clary's tight little hole.

"J-J-Ja…oh…" Clary moaned, she was getting very close to the end, and so was I.

'Hold on just for a little more…" The sound of hitting flesh permeated the room and after a short while, Clary gave a long, fulfilled moan. Pleased at my own work, I went on finishing. A short while later, I exploded inside Clary. I withdrew and threw the used condom away and laid back down with the still panting Clary.

"That was…wow…"

"Want to do the less rated stuff now?"

"Hell yea." We then snuggled together and kissed for a bit before retiring for the night on our bed.

**LEMON DONE LEMON DONE LEMON DONE LEMON DONE LEMON DONE LEMON DONE LEMON DONE**

Me: wow….er um…

L: wait, aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?

Me: I somehow, SOMEHOW managed to escape with my life…and bones intact.

Clary: This time you won't be so lucky!*evil laugh*

Jace: *smiles evilly*

Me: Um…er… you hurt the guy who wrote…your…er…passionate night will you?

Maia: Oh hell yea they would.

Me/Everyone else: No one asked you Maia. *sweatdrops*

Me: Oh shit I'm fucked.

Maia: Oh hell yea.

Everyone else: *Shouting* NO ONE ASKED YOU!

Maia: Ok, ok…whatever.

Jace: Anyways *draws a seraph sword* let's resume our little "exercise" shall we?

Me: C-Can I sa-say no?

Clary: *evil stare* No.

Me: shit…. ARRRRRRRRRGGG RUN AWAY! *Bolts and leaves a track or dust behind*

L:*Cough*…wow…lolz…anyways R AND R PEOPLE!

Me:*Shouting* YOU GOT THAT RIGHT PEOPLE! NO WAIT… STAY AWAY FROM ME! AHHHHH

Everyone except me, Clary and Jace: *sigh…*

Other things: OMG I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS FUCKIN CHAPTER! I can honestly say that I most likely suck at any kind of lemons, so sorry. And one of the main reasons I haven't uploaded since …May… is because I lost my written work of this chapter… Usually I just copy by original chapter down then smooth it down with better working words and transitioning. I am very sorry for who that have patently waited for my VERY Late arrival of my latest chapter. Hope you can for give me…(Gomen, gomen, gomen….)


	9. Back to school!

**Back…Er…well, to school! (Let's hope Jace survive)**

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer is for every past chapter I fogot to disclaim. Let me check something. *female, X* *Name: ****Cassandra Clare, X* *Own the Book web page, X* Nope! I'm not Cassandra Clare, Sorry, Jace, Clary, Sims, Izzy…**

**Me: Uuuuugaggga….**

**L: Well… this kinda sucks.**

**Clary/Jace: I'm still mad at him.**

**L: You know now no one can write the story?**

**Magnus: Hey! I can help! *Tries to use magic, fails and sits in a corner with dark, sad clouds above his head***

**Simon: If no one's writing**** the story, then who's writing?**

***Silence***

**Maia/Aline: Awk~ward!**

**Everyone except me and the two: SHUT UP!**

**Me: !~~~~~**

**Everyone but me: YOU SHUT UP TOO!**

**Me:*heart-attack of shock***

**L: OH SHI-!**

**-outside the building- **

**L: smart of you to get fake robots to cover for us.**

**Me: Well, I guess, because **_**I **_**didn't get beat up.**

**L: Let's start the story.**

CPOV

"Wake up!" A shrill, loud voice echoed through Jace/Clary's room and made both the people to fall off the bed.

"Dammit Izzy, do you have to call us up at..." Jace looks at the clock to see five thirty A.M. "FIVE IN THE FRICKIN MORNING!"

"I just want to be cautious. Get dressed; our parents get back in an hour." She sniffed and left the room. My legs and hip felt very sore as I stood up. Somehow, I still remember what we did last night, even though I was partly drunk. I went to search for clothe and Jace went to do the same. But while doing that I took looks at my boyfriend…funny word…boyfriend…

"I know my ass is very good looking, but stop staring." Jace smirked backwards.

"Oh shut up…" Then I smacked Jace's arm…hard.

…

School was…big, like three stories tall, and maybe a quarter of a kilometer wide including the extra school grounds. Clary gapped at the school as if a monster was currently eating the school.

"This _huge_ thing is Alexander Glass High?" I asked, incredulous, my eyes buldging.

"Oh yes, this _huge_ thing is the school. But it's a nice place; nice teachers, nice rooms, nice equipment, the only thing that isn't nice are many of the girls, although the lesbian ones are much…eh friendlier." Izzy explained, "Oh and many of the people, well most, in school are pretty immature, so don't expect say _huge _thing won't get people making lewd comments."

"Cue Simon the idiot…" Jace muttered.

"That's what she said, Izzy." A voice whispered. Looking at Izzy who started, I saw Simon.

"Hey! Clary, you're going here too!" Apparently he noticed me too.

"Yea, lets get to class now; I still need to get my schedule and stuff."

…

JPOV

I managed to stumble into my classroom just minutes before the class actually began. The teacher regarded me with a glare. I only smirked back, nothing new, except what she said.

"I heard your girlfriend is coming to school today, Mr. Herondale, I don't expect you to behave differently. Don't let the poor girl hanging later on though." Mrs. Kristen, my English 20 teacher said, staring right at me. She's probably the only person other than my family and Clary's family that would do that. But I know that despite her cold, unforgiving exterior, inside was a good woman who care about the wellbeing of all her students.

"Thank you Mrs. Kristen, I'll be sure to listen to you and my girlfriend. Of course, my fiery girlfriend isn't going let me ignore her anyways." I smirked at the murmurs of shock and relief.

"Oh…he isn't gay" "OMG! Maybe I can get him later when he leaves that bitch!" "Hm…maybe I can convince them to a threesome…"

I walked to my desk with a normal, smirking face, but inside I was wincing and feeling like punching the hell out of most of the people in my class. Alec and Izzy groaned as they heard the comments about the girl they don't even know. Twenty minutes into class I was falling asleep when the door slammed open; I peeked to the door and smiled. A genuine smile, not a smirk or otherwise, but an actual, factual smile. It's a rare act for me even before I came here, but a lot more common. Clary stood, hair flailing behind her like a mass of cloud, all tangled and messed. Seeing her face I assumed that she ran to the room as soon as she left the office…then got lost halfway through.

She probably did get lost as she asked, "Is this English 20?"

"Ah yes, Ms. Fray, this is the class you're looking for, please take a seat." Although she doesn't like tardiness, Mrs. Kristen know that the school is _HUGE _and quite impossible to find your way through the school unless you had a really good friend or someone who has the same class you do and follow them…but the office proceedings are _very_ slow…and that's a understatement.

"Sorry about this, I was held back at the office…"

"No worries, just be sure to follow someone you know next time."

Clary then looked around the room. Seeing me, she gave a faint smile and walked towards me. The murmuring came again.

"Is that his girlfriend?" "She's pretty cute actually…" "Oh lala…damn, if only is she wasn't taken…"

Boys leered, and sadly, the girls did too. Clary shivered as is she felt their merciless eyes undress her to which only I and her family could see…more to my side though. I glare back at the people who stared or glared at me in shock, hate, or anger. Alex and Izzy groaned, not wanting trouble.

"Hello, can I sit here?" I started and saw Clary's smiling face, a wink told me to"Play along…"

"Sure…don't bother me though." She smiled mischievously and sat down. As class went on, I felt a pair of hands stroking my leg.

HOLY SHIT SHE'S A GONNER TONIGHT! Angel, the goddamned _tease_! I gave Clary a half-hearted glare before I have to stifle a groan. Her dainty hands went up and were just about to go into my pants when she removed it, leaving me a hard on the size of Texas.

I glare at the teasing girl again then back to the front of the classroom, "Damned tease…"

"I only teased you a bit…" Clary sang.

…

Lunchtime, finally, for the last several periods I was trying not to stand up and expose my tent to practically everyone, avoiding Clary, damn that's a shocker, so she wouldn't tease me more, this unfortunately for me made her smile like that goddamned cat in _Alice in Wonderland_!

Then I had to take her to her second class of the day, before lunch that is, and her _hands_ kept on inching near a) My boner, b) My arms, carrying all of our books, or c) My butt, which felt nice but gave me a even worse hard-on. Yea, teasing a _little_ bit! MY ASS

Then every time I look at her she winks at me in that adorable way only she could do…dammit…I'm getting frustrated and so goddamn angry because I can't jump on her right now with out being called to be sexually harassing someone, indecent behavior at school, and _technically_ underage sex…but we're seventeen now and...STOP IT! Never have _ANY_ girl I've been with _infuriated_ me so much, _intrigued _me so much, or have I…loved…so…much…

I felt like screaming.

CPOV

I was laughing inwardly when Jace grabbed his hair in rage before we entered the lunchroom. On the other hand, the room was kind of bland. My artist instincts tell me that the room needs more…pizzazz you know…too bad I can't do that though, like how Jace can't jump on me right now, although I'd probably be too sore to move after tonight based on the smoldering glare Jace was giving me as he tried to hide his boner-the-size-of-Texas from girls and, unfortunately, guys as well. He noticeably relaxed when he saw his two siblings and we ran over after getting our lunch.

"SO…anything new?" Izzy asked.

"No…" I drawled looking at Jace to see his reaction. He was calm, too calm, like calm-before-the-storm kind of calm, I would know.

Izzy snorted, "Rrright, like I'd believe that. Jace is tenser and calm than a shut clam for god sakes, what did you do to him for that to happen? He's almost scared of you!"

"You could say that…"

"Tease!" he hissed, Izzy heard.

"Oh…oh wow." Izzy was amazed, "You're whipped buddy."

"I AM NOT WHIPPED!" Jace yelled, then smiled sheepishly at the people who suddenly jumped, those knew his "old reputation" anyways.

Then the murmurs began. First softly in isolated corners and splotches, then it exploded, like how a paintball explodes when it hits something. The room was filled with gossips and talks of Jace, practically the hottest guy at school and probably the cutest as well, and me, the…well, new girl.

Then some asshat called out, "HEY JACE, stop fooling around with a girl you wouldn't even give a shit to! Let her go you jackass!"

HOW DARE HIM!

MPOV

HOW DARE HIM! In my seventeen years of life, I, Magnus Bane, have not heard such a disgusting thing. My name isn't Magnus anyways! It's Ragnor! Ragnor Fel…such a beautiful name that I forfeited.

I got mad. Me being pissed is one thing, angry is an entirely different level of fear to the people around me. I have only been mad twice before… I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head. Magnus, Magnus, my name's Magnus now…I gave it up…I gave my life up…I gave _her _up…no…that isn't right, I never did, I never could.

I stood and began shouting, "TO ALL THE JACKASS ASSHATS IN SCHOOL! IF YOU HAVE _ANY_ _FUCKING_ WISH OR HINT TO SPLIT THESE TWO APART, WELL YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING FACE ME!"

Practically everyone cringed and the murmuring stopped. I sat back down, drained and I sipped at my lemonade. From the corner of my left eye I saw Clary smile, one of recognition and happiness.

She walked to me and whispered, "Gunslinger Ragnor."

I smiled back, "Dagger girl Clarissa."

"Good to see you after three years."

"I know."

CPOV

I can't believe it! It's Ragnor! Obviously he's now gay and dyed his hair into…an _eccentric_ array of colors…

"So...why are you here?" Ragnor asked, "And call me Magnus, the name sticks and I…'m trying…to forget…" he sighed and slumped.

I smiled softly and sadly back at the boy, "You really did love her didn't you?"

"…yea…I don't find any other girl that attracts me now…"

I felt someone come up, "Hey, Gunslinger, I knew it, I knew you were familer."

"Ah Swordsman Jonathon, I see you're back to your normal self." Magnus laughed.

"You were at Clary's birthday party; you should've known I was better!" Jace shook his head.

"Oh c'mon Jace, weren't you trying to avoid me just moments earlier? You know it's not safe right now…" I smiled evilly and wormed a hand onto my boyfriend's leg and stroke it.

"_FUCK YOU!_" He hissed, eyes shooting half complete daggers again, "You are dead _TONIGHT!_"

"Don't be too rough, we still have school tomorrow…" I smiled at the infuriated boy.

"_FUCK SCHOOL, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO STAND TOMORROW!_" Jace almost yelled that out before settling into a hiss again.

"Well, for the time being, I'm going to torture you."

"You know…I could just drag you out and fuck you in a bathroom stall." Jace's eyes smoldered at me.

I gave no response except for an inviting smile.

JPOV

Dammit, I got hard…_AGAIN!_ I hate that frigging tease! Thankfully, there's only a few minutes before I can fuck her senseless!

I'm waiting…waiting….

The bell rang, I never felt happier that it happened. I stood up stiffly and walked to Clary, who was packing up her bag. Then I realized she hasn't noticed me yet.

Lowering my face to the girl ear, the tip of my tongue went around the shell of her ear. Her dainty and tortuous hands dropped the bag in shock and pleasure. Her body stiffened and stifled a moan. I smiled at the flustered girl.

"J-J-J-Jace…" she gasped, "Wh-what are you…you doing! Oh…"

Hearing her delicious moan I kissed her neck, "Giving you a taste of your own medicine…" I kissed her ear again, then her shoulder, her fore head, her nose, everywhere but her mouth. She moaned and groaned with discontent. Deciding to take things to her own hands, she tried to kiss me with her mouth. I moved her delicate mouth away and said,

"Well, we should get home now." I turned and walked away, leaving Clary with her jaw on the ground, angry and raging in disbelief.

The moment we got home, that being me, Izzy, Alec, and Clary, I ran up stairs, Clary followed. In our shared room, Clary walked in first then I followed this time, closing the door after us and locking it. Then, I pounced, like how a predator would to a prey. Today, Clary will be my prey.

She gave a short yelp as I propelled the both of us onto the bed. There I began to practically rip the clothe off of the girl. But this didn't work as well seeing someone started to yell.

"JACE! CLARY! WHERE ARE YOU TWO!" Oh crap! That's Clary's mom!

"Dammit!" I ran around in circles trying to find my clothe and Clary's clothe, "Angels this is stupid…"

"Well, to me it's funny seeing the great Playboy of New York getting a case of blue balls!" Clary laughed.

I scowled and growled at her, "Once we find out what's going on, you are dead, woman!"

"Oooh I'm so scared!" Clary placed a hand over her heart and mocked hurt to me, "What Am I going to do! The boy who shares a room with me's going to rape me!"

In my mind right now was a mantra saying; don't fuck her right now, don't fuck her right now, don't fuck her right now…oh yea, she's dead.

**Me: OMG!~ I FINISHED!**

**Alec: …I barely came in…**

**Izzy: I did~ well, at least some…**

**Clary: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I tortured Jace do much! **

**Jace: *growls***

**Clary: Aw…he's back to his original form; an animal! **

**Jace: *Jumps on Clary and begins to drag her***

**Clary: *clawing the ground, trying to stop* W-wait! Wh-where are we going!**

**A door slams shut, a scream and…noises…**

**Clary: *muffled* oh…Oh..angels…Jace…**

**Jace: *Muffled* I told you you were dead! NOW COME OVER HERE!**

**Me:…ahem, the next chapter will be more explicit, please don't kill me.**

**Maia: wait…arent you suppose to be dead?**

**Me:…*runs away from Maia again***

**Maia: HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!**

**A/N : I'm horribly sorry I haven't updated in sooooooooooooooooooo long! I really didn't feel like writing this for some reason… but that isn't an excuse, please wait! I procrastinate, so…yea… see ya next time!**


	10. AN SORRY!

**A/N**

**Man, I never realized how much I hated these things.**

**Hating aside*trip* Oops, sorry,...*BANG!* Arg! Dammit! (Mumble) Stupid junk...**

**Ah...here we go...crank it up... *EXTREMELY LOUD* I'M SORRY!~**

**I am soooooooo sorry for ditching you guys! Then I realized how many of you subscribed to my stories (although I would wish that you would review...) and...I need to write more.**

**As you all know it is summer break and I have been sitting at home shouting at mah new computer**

**(_GODDAMMIT THEY KILLED MY MARINES AGAIN!) _**

**Getting bitten by mosquitoes...**

**(_Bzzt *SLAP* Bzzt *SLAP!*)_**

**And hissing at the sun**

**(*Open curtains* _HISS!_ *Close curtains* Phew...)**

**And then I figured, why don't I update for you guys! *YAY* But first *Aw...* I need your opinions...I'm...kind of on a bend here. I got no ideas...and thinking of suicide (Hehe...ipod...) so can you guys give me an idea on what to do next? Like what to incorporates in for you.**

**You can PM me (if you have an account) or review. I'm always up for some suggestions (unless they are flames...and I can stand flames if they have a bases and an argument. simply saying *DUH Tish suk crap! DoshBag!* is not a argument).**

**Hope you can comply and I am so sorry that this isn't an actual update.**

**I'll actually start now, but I will add ideas from you (And I will reference you by saying your idea is added!)**

**Goodbye for now!**


	11. Trouble?

**Trouble?**

**Me:…..I. Am. SOOOOOO~. FREAKING! SORRY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Maia: BE SORRY WHEN YOU FINISH THE CHAPTER!**

**Izzy: YEA!**

**L: *tsk, tsk, tsk.* You really**_** love**_** to procrastinate don't you…**

**Me: Hey! I was writing an actual story with a character based on me and several other characters. It isn't a fanfic and at least 5000 words each.**

**Clary: WHAT! YOU NEVER GIVE US THAT MUCH DEVOTION!**

**Jace: …Clary?**

**Clary:*pulls out a sword* yea.**

**Me: crap. … RUN AWAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Disappears in a cloud of dust.***

**L: Please forget what you saw (read) just now, and read the story… **

**Jace: *Background* GET HIM!**

CPOV

My mother dragged me out of bed with Jace so she could tell us that she has tickets to this place. She said it was a club for minors…panda….moan…something. Hm…Alicate is really different from New York…I mean seriously…a club for minors...that's ingenious! Also I think this place is getting into my mother's head because she rarely allows me to anything that may remotely involve drugs, alcohol or nicotine…wait that _is_ a drug.

Jace? He's…well…pouting in the corner of the room because he didn't get any action with me. Well he will, that is, when he stops being such a kid.

"Jace! ~ Didn't you say I was dead or something?" I smirked, one worthy of my arrogant boyfriend.

He smirked back and walked towards the where I sat on the bed, "You are one damned tease…when did you learn to do that?"

"Oh I got a sudden inspiration." After that, we began a slow, _HOT_, kissing match. It progressed to where our tongues mingled and danced with each other. Suddenly, Jace was on top of me without breaking the passionate kiss and started to peel my clothe off with agonizing slowness.

I tried to grab at his pants to pull them down but Jace growled and shook me, "No touching."

I whimpered in response.

Unhooking my bra, Jace took great pleasure staring at my large expense of exposed skin. I whimpered again.

_GODDAMN!_ If his touch can make me melt this much…oh angel!

"AH!" I cried. A strange pain-pleasure shot through my body. I looked down and saw Jace nipping at my nipple and grinning wolfishly. "AH!" I cried again, the strange yet arousing shock pooled at my core…_Angels_ what I wouldn't give to take off my compromising jeans.

"Like that?" Jace grinned and sucked at the sensitive nodes of flesh. His hands worked with my tight jeans…finally…

I grabbed his pants again and tried to pull them down but Jace caught me again but instead of growling he asked huskily, "Are you that eager already Clare?"

"Oh angels! Yes! Stop teasing me!"

"Well…payback's a bitch." Then he continued on his tortuous ministrations on my now hyper-sensitive body.

When he finally released me from my furnace of a pair of pants I gave a loud sigh of relief which was followed by another yelp. Oh angels, his hands…it's enough to make me drool in pleasure.

"Clare, you're drooling…"

Guess I am…

His face appeared in my line of sights again, I suspect that his smolder eyes filled with lust were exactly reflected off of mine. Our lips claimed each other in another dance of mutual love, complete with tongue, his hands never missing a beat with its movement on my nether regions. As we kissed, I growled and rolled my torturer under me. Our eyes met again, his golden orbs fiery and half closed with surprise and arouse.

"Feisty…I like that…" Jace smirked. I clamped my mouth on his to smother his infuriating smile. My hands roamed endlessly to relieve Jace from his jeans. Once the restricting material was gone I immediately grabbed his member through his blue boxers.

"Hey! Easy there Clare!" Jace laughed, "I'd like to retain my ability of producing kids, thank you very much."

I growled and he smirked even more, "Ass."

"You know you love it."

"That I do."

What came next was a hazy mist of lust and love. I felt as though I was walking- ahem, sorry, _love-making-_ through aphrodisiac. Each touch sent profound delicious shivers into my spine and core, each movement felt oh so slow and loving and painstakingly delicious. It was…mind-blowing, unlike the liquor induced session. I'm not saying he's not endowed or anything but the last time missed that…um…what's the word I'm looking for? Ah yes…_spark._

This time, each of his thrusts met mine with rigor. He is just…_unbelievable_. The rubber encased "mini-Jace" fills me and hit places that sent even more tingles into my brain. So much that I felt like that I was going to explode.

Our mouths met again in a dance, my forest green eyes met his sparkling gold. It was shining even brighter tonight when he was encased in me. No words were exchanged, only grunts and groans of pure pleasure and delight. These mutual vocalizations gave our minds the words we did not utter. I was drunk on the pleasure and I'm sure Jace was too.

"Oooh! I'm c-close…so close, Clare." Angels, I love it when _he_ calls me that.

"S-so am I…" I groaned again, it lost in the stupor we intentionally went into.

Tonight, we weren't Jace and Clary, couple extraordinary. Tonight, we are one, but still separate, just Jace and Clary, two lovers sharing a common passion.

…

**Jpov**

I laid there with Clary's sleeping form on me. I smiled when she mumbled and hugged me even closer. Angels, what this girl can do to me.

"I love you Clary."

I lied down and closed my eyes.

"I love you too Jace."

…

Waking up, I found Clary's side of the bed empty. Then I heard a soft humming from the shower room.

I laughed, Clary really hasn't changed much. Sighing, I thought back to what happened in the short five days that Clary came back to my life. I got my brilliant girlfriend back, got my amnesia cured, and had mind-blowing sex. Damn, what more can a boy asks for? Except maybe more sex.

I heard the door to me and Clary's room creak and saw a beautiful white towel wrapped nymph standing at my door with a faint blush. I smirked and she huffed back but still holding that small blush.

Clary went to the corner where her clothes are and fumbled through them, bending forward giving me a small peak to her backside that left little to imagine…not that I haven't seen it yet.

Sadly, as always…"JACE! CLARY! IF YOU DON'T HAUL YOUR STUPID HORNY ASSES DOWN STAIRS, I WILL PERSONALLY GO UP THERE AND DRAG YOU TO SCHOOL REGARDLESS OF HOW LITTLE YOU ARE DRESSED!"

Needless to say, the two of us ran down stairs while pulling our clothes on. Izzy makes no idle threat. Alec stood beside the pancake fryer with a spatula in hand and an ear-to-ear grin. Izzy had a cup of coffee, concealing the smile on her lips.

"Whip that stupid smile off your faces." I growled. All I got back was giggles from Izzy and an even wider grin from Alec. I growled again, "SHUT UP! You don't see me calling on you when you're getting dressed with your boyfriends!"

I smirked while the other two's smiles are replaced with red faces.

…

"Clare, what do you have next?" I asked.

"Yea, girly, what _do_ you have next?" Magnus asked.

"Probably home economics or cooking." Mumbled Simon, "Thank the angels that we didn't get another Izzy for cooking."

"Sim, you do cooking?" Clary asked, shocked.

Simon frowned at me, "Have you been teaching her to nickname people?"

"Nope; I learned from her!" I looked to Clary, "Hey, he may not look like it, but he can cook better than Alec. Angels know that the talent was so he didn't feel too bad when everyone else beats him in other subjects."

"Ass."

"I know you like it."

"Actually I do."

Simon just gaped at Clary.

I laughed at the geek's dazed expression, "Close up, Lord of the Dorks, you'll catch a fly."

Simon turned his look on me, "Have you being corrupting the girl with you immaturity?"

"I resent that." Clary and I intoned in unison, looked at each other with the same befuddled look and laughed at each other.

Izzy and Alec stared, "Well, judging from the creaking and banging and moaning. I think Jacey here did corrupt the poor girl. Look! They even talk the same and look the same."

Well one part is true…not that it isn't all true, the one thing that is very true at the moment is that I suspect both Clary and I have the same murderous look…directed at the local Recipe of Disaster.

"Oops! Well would you look at the time! Let's get to class!" With that Izzy grabbed Simon and ran off into the school.

…

Thankfully, gym came quite soon. Since the school supports co-ed, I get to see Clary in her little-miss-conservative shorts in comparison to the short-shorts the girls have taken a liking to. Not that the short-shorts are not appealing but seeing Clare with the beige coloured shorts and that white tee-shirt that says, " Brooklyn Girls. Do everything better."…damn!

It's probably the tee-shirt. She's lucky the teacher doesn't realize the *ahem* true meaning of the shirt. Apparently the rest of the boys do with all the staring they are doing at her.

"Damn she's hot!" Michael Tosh, senior basketball captain and one hell of a respectable guy said as Clary smiled towards me.

"Hey, back off. She's mine." I joked back.

"Dude, I'm not the one with the history…or the one you have to worry about." Michael pointed to another boy, George if I remember right.

From what I know, he has the same reputation as I did back at Brooklyn. A vicious heart-breaker that cares about what the girl can give, takes it, than throws her away. He apparently slept with most of the girls…and some teachers as I've heard from rumors.

Thankfully Clary had practice with people like him…namely me and a few others until she decided to tame my ways…and proceed with killing any chance the others had at having any children.

I only heard little snippets of what he's talking about but it was enough to put me into a rage, "DAMMIT!" I shout-whispered, "The bastard's trying to steal Clary to the Pandemonium!"

Michael whistled, "Smooth. Hope that it won't cause any trouble tonight…"

George then stormed pass us, his face red with rage and fists clenched, growling about some bastard chick.

"Shit." I vocalized.

"No kidding." Michael grunted back.

…

Finding out that the majority of the school is going to the Pandemonium's grand opening made me a bit more comfortable as it will be harder for the asshole to cause a ruckus in the teen-club if he doesn't find me or Clary.

He won't try anything with me, I taught him a valuable lesson the first time, but Clary is a different story.

I exchanged my bland white shirt for a punk black with the words "Think you're Tough?" scribbled on the front in red ink.

The beautiful angel beside me was putting on a sparkling green dress. The sparkles danced and glittered with her forest green eyes. It even enhanced her smiling lips and that gorgeous mane of red locks.

She turned to apply a small dash of makeup and I took this as a chance to crush her body to mine. My hands grasped possessively at her hips as I burrowed my face into the sweet scent of strawberry and lemon shampoo in her hair. I sighed in content and Clary giggled as I caressed a small patch of skin the dress exposed.

"You know, if you don't let go, we're not going to get to the club on time." Clary whispered with in a breathless voice.

I growled a bit and drew her in tighter, "Screw the club."

"JACE, CLARY! WE'RE LEAVING IN TEN! AND IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN IN FIVE, I'LL GO UP AND M-!"

"SHUT UP IZZY! WE'RE COMING!" I interrupted Izzy's screech and pulled Clary along with me.

"I thought you said, and I quote, 'Screw the club.'?" Clary gave me an amused smile.

"You're lucky I love you."  
"Arent I?"

I just smiled as the shorter girl-angel-bounced off to chat with Izzy, her carefully cut promise ring gleamed under the bright lights of the house. In this kind of time I often wonder how I was able to capture such an amazing girl as my girlfriend.

**Me:…**

**Jace:…**

**Clary:…**

**Everyone else:…**

**Me:… And that's all she wrote! And thanks to maggie, although she didn't tell me to do anything different than anything I was going to do, she still gave a suggestion. Thus I am obliged to show her name off!**

**Clary: At least you decided to return.**

**Me: Oh, time schedule WILL change without notice, depends of how much you review (Ideas) and how much inspiration I get.**

**Jace: that must have been the must you ever spoke in the little skits at the start or end.**

**L: Ah, another chapter. Good Job little boy.**

**Me:… Aren't I older that you? And taller?**

**Maia: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LITTLE BOY!**

**Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Break

Break

**Me: Helloooooo everybody! Welcome back. I'm finally out of my little shell and decided to write once again. You can all thank ****Rowenn (an anonymous reviewer), a no-namer and Purpleater for reviews that made me feel like you still care for me. On the other hand…**

**Jace&Clary: Peter…**

**Me: …And on that note… ZOOOM! I'M OFF! BYE!**

**Everyone else: GET BACK HERE YOU RETARDED SLACKER!**

**Me: AWWWWW, GIVE ME A BREAK!**

**Everyone else *EXTREMELY LOUD* YOU HAD ONE LONG ENOUGH!**

**L: Everybody, I'm back also on the whim of this idiot. Please read the little story underneath this little….**_**commotion**_** and please give us feedback!**

**Me: *Screaming* PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE ARE MATURE AND DARK-ISH CONTENTS IN THIS CHAPPIE! AHH! NOT MY LEG!**

…

**CPOV**

Pandemonium was aptly named, even in the lineup. Teenagers of all ages were running around and bouncing up and down the roof. Those standing calmly were either under the inspection of the bouncers or smoking…whatever the hell they were smoking.

Jace grasped my arm and growled at everyone who tried to look at me, bar our friends and family that is. Aline was flirting with each and every one of the girls, straight or what-not. Alec stood with Magnus, smiling and blushing as they held hands.

I smiled at the cute scene and looked to Jace.

He raised an blond eyebrow at me (I CAN NEVER DO THAT! Stupid bastard for taunting me with that…), "You seem happy."

I gave a toothy grin, "Well let's see, I got my boyfriend back, along with several girlfriends with…_many_ meanings behind that. Magnus slightly got over the mishap years ago, and I also have the most brilliant friends of all times. What's not to like?"

Jace growled, "Izzy better only be a friend or angel knows what I'll do to her."

"When did I say Izzy?" I asked innocently and then smirked, "Are you having _naughty_ thoughts about your sis?"

Jace paled remarkably. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a vampire.

"Uh uh, nope, no way, no chance, that's just gross, absolutely vile, and my sister too!" Jace denied with his arms crossed in an X shape.

I simply smiled as we went into the club once the bouncers admitted us.

**SPOV**

Clary, I got to say, is one amazing girl. Hitting it off with almost everyone at school is one thing but taming the dangerous Jace Herondale and practically flipping off George Murdock "The Player Prick" is an entirely different thing. Comparable to Luke Skywalker actually.

It's always the nice girls that get corrupted so utterly that Jace could actually develop a relationship with. Then I imagine a female Jace.

A shiver ran up my spine; it wasn't good.

"Simon, why are you shivering? You don't have a cold do you?" Izzy asked, a light frown marring her beautiful complexion.

"Never thought you cared." I quipped back, smiling.

Izzy simply punched my arm, but I shouldn't say 'simply' as my right arm is going to smart for the next year and half. What's with girls and their punches?

"Ass."

"I know you like mine."

Izzy gave a werid look. Then I realized what I have just said.

Oh. Oh god. OH my god. Oh my brilliant Jewish angel god I have just mimicked Jace Herondale the amazing-used-to-be-emo-but-no-longer-because-his-girlfriend-who-he-shares-a-deep-connection-to-is-back-and-slightly-player-ish-idiot.

I screamed, not manly by the way, but a shrill, piercing, horrified scream. Using Jace Herondale's mannerisms is not a feat worth a manly cry.

**JPOV**

Some girl screamed. Probably got a drink spilt on her or saw her boyfriend cheating on her. Oh well, not my problem, though it feels like someone is walking all over my grave.

I guided Clary to the not-really bar where the barman who was probably just older than me asked, "What would you like to drink miss?"

Clary gave a slight smile at the barman, " Well…could I please have some coke?"

"Right-o! And you sir?"

"Same."

He inclined his head as per the 'Bible for All Males' dictates towards me. I remember she had a conversation with me about that once. It was actually quite funny listening and seeing her rant so passionately about man and their quote-unquote, "Weird obsession with acknowledgement and slangs and speech format."

On another note, the Pandemonium is quite aptly named. The DJ was mixing some modern songs made by overpaid pop idols. That brings back found memories I managed to recover.

Clary was listening to K-Pop and fell instantly in love into them. I remember that I mocked pain when she said she may just prefer then over classical music. Bollocks I say! And I am not British! Then she started another rant about how I am falling into the dark path of modern auto-tuned garbage that is infecting young minds, repeating the same chords, and denying the world of new and artistic music. When I retorted she was listening to the same thing but just in a different language and Beethoven didn't have auto tune in the eighteenth century, she wisely shut up. One of the four times I have done so.

On a totally unrelated note to that, she gave me an evil glare every time she saw me for a week and gave me the cold shoulders.

Izzy and Simon 'the Pale' appeared on the dance stage, practically grinding into vampire-boy who had his hands on her hip. I growled and thought, 'Those hands better stay there or further away from her or they are gone.'

Clary gave one of her confused looks after she finished her drink. Then she grinned evilly and purred, "Well Jace…do you and to _dance_ or what?"

Her fingers danced over my arm, rising goose bumps and another part of my anatomy, "_Tease_…" I half groaned-half-snarled.

Then her hands grabbed my arm and forcibly took me to the dance floor.

I can honestly say that the song '_Hips don't lie'_ is true.

…

CPOV

EMERGENCY!

Oh angels I need to go!

"Jace!"

"What?"

The dance floor cleared a bit as the DJ decided to take a short break. The students all around decided to socialize. This was when I was hit by that sudden feeling of loss of bladder control.

"BATHROOM!" I yell-whispered. The expression of confusion, which turned to comprehension, which changed to disbelief, then laughter miffed me a bit, "JACE!"

"Alright, stop whining. I'll just sit by the bar for the next couple of minutes. Wait, you don't need me to hold your hand and lead you there do you?" the bastard smirked.

I simply growled at the asshat and stormed – well as much as one can storm with crossed legs – and ran into the slightly brighter but still dark hallway to the bathroom. I felt pressure and stress releasing as I relieved myself.

Afterwards, after washed my hands, I retraced my steps main room. I also looked around the hallway. There were many dark, thick curtains leading back to the rave. Behind the curtains were probably couples and very …_lucky_ people judging by the sounds I could hear. I giggled and hummed a light tune.

What happened next took me by surprise. I felt a hard hit to my temple, not enough to rend me unconscious but enough to disorient and stun me. My now limp body was hauled up roughly and I saw my aggressor.

"George." I spat.

"Oh look at what we have here. A little birdy without her boyfriend. Are you lost? Or did he ditch you for someone with more breast?" His rough grabs made me cry out. I felt useless, less than useless even. His dark beady eyes roamed my body hungrily.

I tried to punch, grab, scratch, _anything_ just so I could return some damage to the bastard. He caught my hand and slugged me back. I spat blood onto the ground.

"Such a pretty face, shame it has to go." He pulled a knife and sliced my dress open. I suddenly regained motor control and head-butted him, breaking his nose.

I ran, not caring I was only dressed in a skimpy bra and panty set Izzy forced me to wear "Just in case." for tonight. A sharp pain ran through my leg and I tripped. I looked back to see a knife sticking out my left calf. I dared not to pull it out in case I bled to death. My assailant had no such respect. He slammed his foot on my damaged leg and pulled out the knife with a squishy sound. Several others crowded around him.

He held his broken nose with one hand and hauled me up with another. I spat blood at his face. He sneered and punched me again. I wondered how it had deteriorated this quickly when I felt the knife slicing my underwear. A jiggle of belt and I suddenly felt afraid, very, very afraid. Now several sets of hands grabbed at me, bruising my body. I felt no pleasure being assaulted in such a way. I turned my head when the head, George, grinned at me with teeth. I felt something warm at my groin and I began to shake.

"Little birdy is going to learn who is the boss of the school. And it's me, not that pretty pansy blond prick who prance around the school like he owns it. It's me! IT'S ME!" He roared scratching my body with the bloody knife. I felt weak now and dizzy from the blood loss.

"Go to hell." I said weakly.

Oh god I was going to get raped and killed. Not exactly what I thought my end would be like. Dammit Clarissa, not the time to think that! I need to get away! I need to move! I need to-!

"AHHHHHH" I screamed, my hands jumping up and scratching the bastard's arm. I can feel him inside me, tearing the delicate walls with rough thrusts. I continued to scream, long after my throat became sore.

I began to cry and beg him just so he would stop. Stop with the humiliation and the pain. He merely laughed right back at me and punched me again. The others cheered sadistically. I stopped though and just hoped for death.

I'm sorry Jace. I hope you won't hate me. I just want to be with you one more time. I wish this didn't happen…You'll be better with me anyways…better than pathetic, broken, useless me.

I heard a voice from far away. I seemed to be calling for someone. I heard grunts of pain and punches, kicks, and chains smacking people. There was also a shattering sound of glass.

Then I blacked out with a last thought, 'I hope I died.'

…

**JPOV**

She was taking far too long for it to be normal. She wouldn't ditch me or anyone for that matter unless they were just that annoying or trying to come onto her.

I ventured into the dark hallways - with my drink - that nearly everyone now has ditched for the dance party. I heard soft grunting sounds and the occasional moans. I almost ignored it if not for the fact that the moans were of pain. I began to run. What I found revolted me and sent me into a rage of epic proportions.

I slammed a fist at the first idiot that tried to announce my presence to the gang and the…_bastard_ raping my girlfriend. That thought just enraged me even more. I grabbed a length of chain by the curtains and began to swing it max speed, hitting everyone that came remote close to me. I'm glad I took mixed martial arts. The chains sliced through the air as the minions charged at me. They dropped like flies…without wings. I then chucked my drink at one of them and it hit them so hard it shattered and acted like a frag grenade. I threw the chain which hit a few more people and dropped the rest with hard kicks. They flew all the way down the hall and hit the wall on the other side.

I stopped in to the side of the…the…I had no words to describe him.

"George…" He looked at me with an almost horrified look before I kicked him in the face. His jaw became instantly dislocated and he flew back, impacting the wall similar to the others.

I picked up Clary who looked so smalls and broken. She was unconscious also. I ran out and called for help.

"BOUNCER!"

…

**Me: …ehhhhh…..**

**Clary: O_o**

**Jace: O_o**

**Clary: You made him rape me?**

**Jace: *golden eyes began to burn with unholy fire. He draws his blade***

**Me: …maybe I'm not that good at dark scenes…. Hey, I did make it mature rating…**

**Maia: ….*trembles* Holy shit…**

**Everyone: *Glares at Me and draws their weapon***

**Me*finds him trapped under a werewolf* Eh hehhehheh….oh I'm screwed.**

**Everyone: ATTACK!**

**Me: FUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**L: …Yea, I got nothing to say but to *dodges* HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWING THAT STUPID WHIP!**

**Izzy: SORRY! HEY GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!**

**L: Well, press the blue review button please!**

**ME: IT'LL CALM THEM DOWN AND MAKE ME HEAL FASTER!**


	13. AN FOR MA RATING

Me: HELLO EVERYBODY!

Jace *disgusted* you dragged us out just for _THIS_?

Me: Jace...this is important. It revolves around the survival of my - which I mean the fanfiction - story.

Clary: So what's the problem?

Jace: Yea, maybe we wont kill you then.

Me: The problem is that Fanfcition will be deleting all of the story it deems offensive, lemony, and obscene...even if we rated it M.

Maia: You don't mean...

Me: Yep, this story could potentially be deleted. Of course I have already saved a backup copy of the story but I really dis like the fact that my story will need to get new reviews, subscribers, and all that jazz and all because that the website finds it "offensive"

L: I smell a petition!

Peter: That's right!

Me: Hey! That's my line! But anyway, he's right. The petition isnt fir anything too radical. It is only to **_BEG!_** the website and its owners to create a MA rating that would allow us remain on the website, rather than out right deleting stories.

Peter: It destroys precious relic of the past. Some of the _REALLY_ old and amazing story have some aspects similar to what lemons would be rated. Some of the authors of the story are dead and gone (more gone I hope) so the older stories will be gone forever!

Alec: Not just heterosexual stories...

Magnus: Yea! Freedom for writing!

Me: I SAID NOTHING TOO RADICAL! *Growls like a dragon*

Peter: And that's my "tic". And here's a direct copy of something from one of his alerted story. I think its important:

_**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**_

_**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**_

Me: Here's the petition (not full list of course as I got it from said alerted story's page.

**PETITION!**

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

HikariNoTenshi-San

KawaiiBerry-chan

Little White Comet


End file.
